The Aves of Maria
by Megii of Mysteri OusStranger
Summary: A tale of obsession. He watched her, followed her… stalked her. Light was never a religious person, but no longer would he deny the existence of angels. Onesided LightxOC Warning: Rated for religious and mature themes and situations. Complete!
1. Alea Iacta Est

The Aves of Maria

Summary: _He watched her, followed her… stalked her. Light was never a religious person, but no longer would he deny the existence of angels. LightxOC Warning: Religious and mature themes and situations._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Death Note in any way, shape or form. Any similarities Original Characters have to real life people or other people's Original Characters is purely coincidental._

**Warning:** _This story contains Christian themes and situations and also sexual themes and situations. If talk of religion, dacryphilia (sexual attraction to tears/crying), gynephilia (sexual attraction to older women), voyeurism, or molestation makes you uncomfortable, this is your chance to press the back button. I've given you all fair warning, so I don't want to hear any nonsensical flames._

**Yaoi Fangirls:**_ There is no yaoi, slash, boy love, homosexual romance, guy-on-guy, etc. in this fic; it not even implied at any point. If maleXfemale relationships make you puke, backpedal while you still can. Nevertheless, I encourage you to broaden your horizons and stop being so picky and squeamish and give your overactive hormones a rest before your mothers start asking questions about the rapid deterioration of certain items in your laundry._

* * *

Note: Some timeline stretching, but mostly canon-compliant.

* * *

Alea Iacta Est or "The Die Have Been Cast."

Yagami Light was an atheist.

He hesitated to trust something that couldn't be proven and shown to his eyes from a young age. He wanted to know how things worked; and if his parents. or anyone else, failed to take a watch apart and show him the gears, he'd either figure it out himself or simply not bother to study it. Religion had always been one of those things that he tried figuring out on his own, but eventually gave up on.

He didn't like the contradictions, the unknown variables, and logic-defying incidents. He wouldn't accept that there were some things that couldn't be explained in terms that made sense to the human mind. If it was impossible it was impossible; water-walking messiahs and bathroom-licking demons be damned. Nevertheless, that didn't stop his family from pursuing their religious beliefs. An average Japanese family: a bit Shinto, a bit Buddhist, and just Christian enough to celebrate a romantic parody of Christmas.

Light's mother, Sachiko, leaned toward Christianity enough to drag the family of four to church every Sunday—at least she had during Sayu's and Light's childhoods. As they got older, the weekly ritual had grown sparse.

Until Yagami Soichiro's heart attack, at least.

Now, the Sunday tradition was back. Whether it was a temporary or permanent fixation, Light wasn't sure; but, he wasn't about to tell his mother that he didn't want to go—his father had given them a serious scare with that heart attack. For a moment even he'd been terrified it was an attack from a copycat Kira.

So here he sat, head politely bowed as his sister fidgeted and his mother listened tearfully to the words of the priest. The wooden bench pressed into his back in the most uncomfortable way, and he noted, somewhat morbidly, that the carpet was the color of old blood: a deep, brownish maroon. He was uncomfortable inside the holy building; he fought down bubbles of anger at the priest's words.

'_Wrong. Wrong. You are so wrong, so blind. There is no God but_ _Kira_. I am God, _you fool_.'

Of course, it was no fault of the priest's; the poor man was just misguided— something that would be remedied soon enough, with the coming of the New World. Still, Light's fingernails dug into his palm.

He was brought out of his musings when Sachiko placed a hand on his forearm, her eyes shimmering with understanding—not that she actually understood; more likely than not, she thought he was thinking about what a bastard Kira was for putting his father in such danger, or something along those lines. He turned his attention back to the priest.

"…Amen. I would like you all to spare a prayer for the family of Yagami Soichiro, who recently suffered a heart attack," here the entire room gasped, "And could not be with us today, as he is recovering in the hospital. Yagami-san, as many of you may know, is an officer of the NPA, a brave and valiant officer…"

Light tuned the man out again, not interested in hearing the praises sung. The foot his father had in the grave was no doubt trying to spin madly—he had always been a humble man.

It was then, with the entire church staring at the Yagami family with open-mouthed pity, that he noticed her. He had seen her before, as a child. She had never stood out to him before now; she had just been another adult. However, now… now he had a difficult time looking away.

She was, painfully stereotypically, blond, but naturally blonde. A shimmering shade of pale gold that went all the way to her roots, to her eyebrows, to her long, delicate eyelashes. Her yellow tresses were braided, piled on the top of her head in a Western fashion. Her skin was almost as pale as L's, but by no means looked unhealthy, especially given the rosy apple hue of her cheeks. Despite the foreign coloring of her hair, her features were Japanese: single-eyelid, petite nose, full sushi lips, and oval face—perhaps a half-blood? Her irises were a warm, inviting brown; her demeanor radiating kindness, softness, loveliness—she was perfectly angelic. Even her blouse was a perfect, unblemished white.

Of their own accord, his eyes searched for a golden halo or a pair of snowy wings.

_'Holy Virgin, Mary, full of Grace…'_

He sucked in breath sharply as his younger sister's elbow pressed into his ribs. Suppressing a full-blown scowl he glared at his sibling, who made a small show of leaning away from him with a mischievous glitter in her eyes.

Rubbing away the tingle her touch had left behind, he looked back toward the woman he had seen. Absently, his mind registered the fact that people were getting up and leaving their seats, heading either for the exit or to offer their condolences to the Yagami family. The sermon was over.

_She_ was among the crowd surrounding Sachiko. A golden cross lay heavily on her breast.

Composing himself, Light stood, urging Sayu to follow with a firm hand on her shoulder. The individuals came up in small clusters, bowing deeply, muttering empty, pathetic promises of kinship, tears in their eyes.

Light's mother was dry-eyed. She had cried her heart out for the first few days, but thankfully, was past the stage where she constantly wiped her eyes from worry.

"Oh, Sachiko-san, you must have been so devastated! Poor Soichiro-san, he's not old enough for a heart attack, he's not even fifty yet!" Someone crowed. Light continued to wear the mask of the perfect son.

The golden-haired woman was one of the last to step forward, and Light was relieved to see that her face was not overflowing with pity. She smiled warmly—Light felt his chest seize—and placed a hand on Sachiko's shoulder.

"Sachiko-san, if you are ever in need of anything my door is open to you. Even if you just don't feel like cooking one evening. In fact, I insist you come over for tea. It can just be us ladies or you're welcome to bring your lovely children."

Sachiko smiled back; weakly, but honestly.

"Ah, thank you so much, Maria-san. I believe I shall take you up on that offer. I could do with some 'girl time.' We could even arrange a small potluck lunch or something, ne?"

"Of course. You know me, I'm always looking for things to fill up my day." Her attention diverted toward the two young Yagami's. "You must be Yagami-san's children, ne? What are your names?"

Light bowed. "I am Yagami Light. This is my younger sister, Sayu."

She nodded. "Lovely to meet you, Yagami-kun, Yagami-chan. I am Mashiro Maria."

'_Beata Maria…_'

She continued. "'Light' is an unusual name, isn't that English? How on earth do you spell it?"

"It is written as 'tsuki,' Mashiro-san."

"How interesting. So 'light' is really more of a nickname, then?"

"Yes, something like that." He was surprised and pleased at the woman's perceptiveness. Few people realized that his birth certificate did not read "Yagami Raito." Light his name may have been, but new teachers always asked for Yagami Tsuki. There was no "Raito" in the phone books or enlisted in To-Oh. He did not sign his name with the katakana that made up "Raito;" they were signed Yagami Tsuki.

It was amazing how stupid other people were. He even doubted that the Death Note would work if someone decided to write "Yagami Raito" or "Yagami Light" in it. No, he was sure only "Tsuki," would work.

Maria, oblivious to his thoughts, continued. "My heart goes out to you and Soichiro-san. A heart attack during these times, you must have been terrified it was Kira!"

The elderly woman talking to Sachiko emitted a small shriek and swooned.

"Mashiro-san, please! Don't speak that name in here!" The woman's husband spoke in a harsh whisper.

Maria placed her hand to her mouth, looking apologetic. "Forgive me, Yukimaru-san, I didn't realize you were there. I know how much _that person_ frightens your dear wife."

Said frightened woman looked as if she were about to faint. Light raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I'll help you to your car, Yukimaru-san. Sachiko, give me a call when you'd like to get together, or even if you just want an ear to talk to, all right? Here's my business card, my home number is on it. I'm available any time."

* * *

**If you have questions or concerns, please read the ANs first.**

_A couple of things: Please don't bitch to me about Maria's name not being Japanese. Maria is perfectly translatable from Western lettering to Japanese Katakana, and while not exactly common, there are plenty of Asians that give their children Western names. Plenty of Caucasian girls in the US are named Tori. You give me shit about Maria's name, I chew you a new one, kapeesh?_

_Light's name has long since been something of a pet peeve of mine. Let's be honest, there is no one in the series named "Raito." Okay, yeah, sure, "raito" is as close to 'light,' Japanese pronunciation and katakana/hiragana gets. So? The only consonant letter any Japanese word can end with is "n." L equals "Eru" in Japanese, but none of us fans call the world's greatest detective "Eru" in our fanfics, do we? So why the heck do some people insist on calling Light "Raito"? There is no "Raito" in the character options. It just bugs the heck out of me. Does "Raito"'s spelling look cooler? Yeah, but really, everything looks better in languages you can't read. It would look just as great in Russian or Pakistani or even Egyptian._

_Continuing on…_

_I got inspiration for this, oddly enough, by listening to a couple songs from the Disney version of the Hunchback of Notre Dame (Light is totally, totally Dom Claude Frollo! Totally! Listen to Hellfire and try to tell me otherwise, I swear!), while Vladmir Nabokov's most famous and controversial novel, Lolita, kept me rolling. Light thinks of himself as God, but what about the rest of the package? Ryuk and Rem are some messed up looking angels. He has never loved Misa, nor Takada, not honestly, so the idea was: How might Light react when faced with someone that he might actually be able to love or at least develop passionate feelings for? I will reveal more of my reasoning as the story progresses._

_I also wanted to try my hand at an OC fic that didn't involve the OC being caught up in the Task Force, the Kira Case, L, criminals, Wammy Orphanage, Death Notes, etc. Although, in the end, I just had to weasel L in (not telling when, where, or why; you just have to wait and see!), because it's just not a party without him! Don't expect to see a whole lot of him, though._

_Yes, I used quite a bit of Latin. Expect to see more. Light is a law student and knowing Latin is a crucial part of the package, I think it inevitable that he picked up religious phrases along the way. I won't be going overboard with the Latin, and I won't throw out random Latin and Japanese without explaining its meaning in the same sentence/phrase/paragraph. There is meaning to its use._

_I'm so glad to be able to finally post this. I started this all the way back in January as a tribute to Light, as his manga persona died this year. Originally intended as a oneshot, it quickly expanded out of my control, and I really fell for Light's character during the months I spent writing this. The story is complete, and I will be making bi-weekly updates for your reading pleasure. The plot will start out somewhat slowly, gradually growing more passionate and trhilling as we go along. "A story grows like a rolling stone," yes?_

_So please, read, review, and all that jazz, (holy shit this A/N is long)_

_~Megii_


	2. In Omnibus Requiem Quaesivi, Et Nusquam

In Omnibus Requiem Quaesivi, Et Nusquam inveni Nisi In Agulo Cum Libro or "Everywhere I Have Searched For Peace And Nowhere Found It, Except In A Corner With A Book."

Sachiko went out for lunch with Maria that Tuesday, four days before Soichiro was to be released from the hospital. Light was more than a little bit thankful that his mother got out of the house, she'd been cleaning non-stop all week, even though there was not a speck of dust or dirt or so much as a stray eyelash left in the house. It was her way of de-stressing, he knew. But that didn't make it any less irritating: to see the table being stripped of varnish or Sachiko trying to take his shoes off for him as if he were a child all over again, simply to keep dirt off the carpet.

Months ago, before he'd picked up the Death Note, he probably would have relished in the attention. Not that his parents didn't praise him all the time, but they always had such high expectations. And while they never really kept anything from him, deliberate pampering and spoiling was as rare as Light falling ill. Once upon a time, he would have enjoyed his mother's attention; now, he just found it irritating.

On Wednesday she was doing better, though not by much. He managed to wriggle out of downing an entire tray of sugary treats by assuring her that, no, he wasn't really hungry an apple was more than enough; no, he wasn't interested in watching the news with her right now because he had homework to do; and no, being hunched over his homework all evening wasn't hurting his shoulders, so he didn't need a back rub (even though his shoulders really did feel quite tense).

Feeling oddly ruffled, he went straight upstairs and knocked on Sayu's bedroom door.

She poked her head out, wearing a garish pink shirt. "What is it?"

He didn't allow himself to scowl at her clothes. "Would you mind going downstairs and keeping Mom company?"

Her lips puffed out in a pout. "Onii-chaaaan! She's been coddling me all day; it's your turn! Besides, I'm going out to a movie with my friends!"

"I have homework I need to do. Why do you not just invite all your friends over here? I doubt Mom will have a problem with it and it will give her something to do other than clean. She has already got an entire tray of sweets made, and you know she will let you girls watch whatever you want on TV."

"But…" her shoulders drooped in defeat. How could she argue against that? "Oh, alright. You win, as usual." She sighed before poking him in the chest with her forefinger. "But you'd better use the bathroom and get any snacks you want now, because you can't come out of your room once they get here! It's a girl's night, not 'watch my friends ogle and drool all over my brother and ignore me' time, got it?"

He smiled at her. "I understand."

She continued. "In fact, it's probably best that they don't even know you're home at all. So I don't want to hear a peep out of you!"

Light placed a hand over his heart. "I will be as quiet as a mouse on Christmas Eve."

Sayu giggled at his mild theatrics. "Good. You owe me for this."

"I know. I will take you out for ice cream soon." He promised, but what she said next gave him pause.

"No, I don't really want ice cream,"

Light looked back at her over his shoulder, eyebrows furrowed somewhat. "No?"

"No."

"Well, what do you want then? I am not treating all your friends to a luncheon. The media may say otherwise, but I know you girls eat more than salad and water."

She giggled again and clasped her hands behind her. "I want you to clear your schedule and spend an entire day with me at the mall."

Light pressed a hand to his temple. "What an evil, manipulative sibling I have! I have other things to do than spend an afternoon carrying your shopping bags, Sayu."

"Oh, come _on_, Onii-chan!" She insisted, latching onto his arm. "I want to spend time with you; you spend all your time holed up in your room and at school, I feel like I never see you anymore!"

"I have school work, essays, reading to do, I…"

"Oh you know full well you'll ace everything anyway! You _always_ do!"

"Sayu…" a last ditch attempt at getting her to back down. It was an act, of course. He knew he would go with her and his homework could easily be finished tonight. Soon she would pull out her last card…

"If you don't come with me, I won't go keep Mom company! I'll go out with my friends and let _you_ deal with her weeping and smothering!"

And there it was. Light sighed in resignation. "Fine. I will go shopping with you."

She squealed in delight, leaping upon him to deliver a passionate hug. "Thank you, Onii-chan, you're the best!"

Rolling his eyes, he ruffled her hair, knowing how much it would irritate her after spending so much time fixing it up. As she always did, her cheeks puffed out and she glared half-heartedly at him, leaning into his touch like an attention-starved kitten.

"Yes, yes, now leave me to do my homework and try to get it all done tonight so we can go tomorrow." He said, pulling away.

Sayu cheered again, pumping her fist into the air. "Tomorrow? Yes!" Thoroughly excited, she bolted off down the stairs. "Hey, Mom! Mom! Can I invite my friends over tonight?"

As silently as death, Light slipped into his room, closing and locking his door behind him with a soft click. He exhaled through his nose, allowing his shoulders to relax. His mother and sister were out of his way and he could stay in his room for the rest of the night without worrying about being bothered. His cheek bulged as he smirked, striding over to his desk, turning on his television.

On his bed, invisible to all but Light, sprawled the Death God, Ryuk.

"Oi, Light, did you bring me an apple?" The gangly-limbed shinigami asked.

Almost lazily, the college student tossed the red-skinned fruit over his shoulder, removing his notebook its hiding place. Ryuk bit into the apple noisily, crunching and smacking with gusto.

On the television, the news reporter spoke in smooth tones.

"… was apprehended earlier today for the murder and impersonation of a government official. His partner was also apprehended and was discovered to be the person who broke into Tokyo National Museum six months ago, removing and damaging a number of priceless artifacts from the 'Art of Tea Ceremony' Exhibition. The stolen tea artifacts were…"

Light opened the thin, black notebook in one smooth movement, pressing a pen to the otherworldly paper. He pictured the men's faces in his mind clearly, their names echoing in his ears.

_Ohba Tsugumi _

_Gamo Hiroshi_

Forty seconds later, the two men would be dead.

The news topic switched over to mediocre information about an upcoming singer's rising popularity and Light switched the television off deftly. He leaned back in his chair, hands cupping the back of his neck, and stared at the ceiling for several moments. Ryuk finished his apple, sucking the excess juices off his bony fingers.

Light smiled and picked his cell phone up from its place on his desk, punching in a number with his thumb. The dial tone beeped into his ear canal like a cat's purr.

"Moshi moshi?" A woman's voice, bright and smooth.

Light felt his heart thud just a bit harder. '_Mary, Mother of God…' _"Mashiro-san? This is Yagami Light."

"Ah, Yagami-kun! How can I help you?"

"I was hoping to be able to meet with you sometime this week. To talk."

"Of course! It is about your mother? Is she alright?"

"Mother is clingy, but fine. Thank you for asking after her. However, she is not what I want to talk to you about."

"That is fine. It would have to be before Sunday, naturally—"

Naturally. Sunday was for church, after all.

"—What did you have in mind?"

"Coffee. Maybe even a light lunch."

He could practically hear the gears working in her mind. "Ah, I have a client to meet with on Friday. Is tomorrow alright?"

The curve of his lips widened. "Tomorrow is great. I… oh, no, I almost forgot," lie, "I promised to take my sister out tomorrow. I do not suppose I can get away with asking you to dinner instead, can I?"

He heard Maria giggle, a soft, chirping sound. "What about Saturday?"

"No good," he said quickly, but not too quickly, "Dad comes home from the hospital Saturday. To be honest I would like to speak to you before then, if you can."

"Does he? That's wonderful, I can't wait to see Soichiro-san. I suppose you _can_ get away with asking me to dinner, Yagami-kun. But just this once, alright?"

"I understand." He closed his eyes briefly, shuffling through the various restaurant options. '_Nothing too fancy, but I can't just casually take her into something as childish as a takoyaki bar either…_' "Have you ever been to…"

* * *

**Those with questions or concerns: Please read the A/Ns first.**

_Light is such a tricky guy. He sometimes reminds me of an old fox, slinking around like he does._

_Not a lot of progress this chapter, but believe me, we're getting there. The best romances take time to develop, you know? I hope you recognized the names Light wrote in the Death Note!_

Ohba Tsugumi_—the author of Death Note. His crime is based on the fact that many believe the name is a penname. No one knows his real name or gender or appearance._

Gamo Hiroshi_—Ohba's supposed real name. Crime is based on his profile stating that he collects teacups._

_Ryuk isn't going to be a very large presence in this fic; I think I managed to squeeze him in well, regardless, but his role isn't a big one. Just like in the canon, his main purpose is to antagonize Light and provide a bit of comedic relief. He's more a symbolic figure here than anything else._

_Read, review, and all that jazz,_

_Megii_


	3. Alis Grave Nil

Alis Grave Nil or "Nothing Is Heavy To Those Who Have Wings."

"Let's go in here next, Onii-chan!"

As he knew he would, Light was stuck toting around his younger sibling's purchases. In reality he didn't mind it too much; though she loved shopping, Sayu never bought much, but he moaned and groaned about it a bit for good measure and simply to see the cute expression she always got when annoyed.

She had pulled him into Ato, Skull Jeans, a branch of AS KNOW AS, and she had even tried to get him to try on clothing from Number(N)ine and Man of Moods, much to his horror—having the gum-smacking female cashier poke, prod, shove shirts at him that only Ryuk would wear, and _try to touch his hair_, did not gain either female brownie points. Now she was poking her nose into Evisu.

"Not a chance, Sayu." He said, catching sight of the seagull logo.

"Why not?" She whined.

"We are not about to spend such a ridiculous amount of money on _jeans_."

"I know that! I just want to look."

"And I know that once you get under the archway you will not be setting foot out of that store until you have a 23,000 yen pair of pants under your arm. Dad's best suit doesn't cost that much. We are not going in there."

"But…"

"No."

She crossed her arms in a huff. "Fine."

He couldn't resist the urge to smirk triumphantly, confident that he had won the battle…

"Oh, by the way, we need to drop into Inner Style. I need new panties."

Light blanched. Defeat was bitter indeed.

* * *

**Those with questions or concerns: Please read the A/Ns first.**

___All stores listed are real places. I have never been to any of these places, but I hope I didn't mess them up too badly with what little I learned from the Internet. If I did, I apologize._

___Definitely a shorter chapter, and expect another short one soon. On Sunday, actually. Maria won't arrive for a couple more chapters. To clear any misunderstandings up: Light is not romantically attracted to Maria at this point. While he is undoubtedly drawn to her, his reason thus far are shallow, and when he does begin to fall for her, he won't realize it right away._

___I know this is fanfiction and going through the stages of character development isn't strictly necessary, but I'm one of those people that firmly that it should be done, especially since I'm aiming to be a novelist. We are going to quite a bit of more of this, not only to support the characters both canon and original, but also to beef up the story and make it that much more interesting._

___I hope you enjoyed the LightSayu moment. I don't think they get quite enough sibling love._

_Read, review, and all that jazz (please),_

_Megii_


	4. Memento Mori

Memento Mori or "Remember That You Will Die."

Sayu was surprised and somewhat alarmed when Light told her he would not be going home with her on the train.

"But Onii-chan…" she began, taking her bags out of his arms.

"You will be fine." He assured her.

"Who is this girl you're meeting? Oh, is it a _date_?"

"Something like that. And do not pry, it is rude."

She bit down on her plump lower lip. "What if some weird guys start following me?"

"Keep on the road most followed and try to lose them in a crowd. We live in a safe neighborhood, you can always go to one of the neighbors if they trail you that far."

"What if some creep gropes me on the train?"

"Scream 'pervert,' of course. Sayu, you will be fine. It is not like you have never done this before. Besides, even though I do not approve of Kira, I am sure that such people will not be making themselves known. He is intimidating if nothing else."

"Yeah… "

"You have everything?"

She checked her bags. "Yup."

"House key?"

She opened her purse. "Got it."

"Train ticket?"

"It's in my pocket."

"Let me see it."

Sayu reached into her jeans and pulled out the little white slip, flashing it in his brother's direction.

"You have Dad's office number on speed dial?" Light continued.

"Of course. Number 5, easiest button to push. As always."

"Let me check. Give me your cell phone."

Sayu rolled her eyes but surrendered her phone to her brother without verbal complaint. He flicked the purple-cased device open and sped through the buttons, quickly finding what he was looking for. He shut it with a snap and handed it back to his sister, its charms jingling merrily.

"Do not fall asleep on the train."

"As if I would do something like that!"

"And be wary of whom you sit next to. If there is an available seat next to another woman, take it."

"I _know_."

"You remember those defensive moves I taught you?"

Sayu sighed loudly, beginning to get irritated. "Yes, Onii-chan, I remember. Really, you can be even more of a worry-wart than Mom sometimes!"

He managed to look sheepish. "You are my sister. I am just being thorough."

"You're being nit-picky and paranoid. I'll be fine."

He held his hands out in surrender. "Okay, okay. Travel safe."

"_Onii-chan_."

"Right. I will see you when I get home, Sayu." He smiled and began walking away. Several yards from her, he paused and looked back. "By the way, what about…"

"Oh, _seriously_, Onii-chan," Sayu groaned in exasperation, "_Go_ already! You'll be late for your date!"

Her train arrived, sliding smoothly into place, and she winked at him before being swallowed by the crowd. Light smirked, his eyes dancing with glee, and made his way toward the other end of the station where he was planning on meeting Maria.

People moved like a school of fish on an ocean tide. The train station, only a few moments ago dotted with just a few people, was now swarming with humans. A few more minutes and it would be nearly empty again. Light walked up to the subway map to double check the train routes. The map presented itself as a color-infested maze. Sayu had headed home on the pale blue line and before long Maria would be arriving on the red one. He would join her on the train and they would get off together one stop later in lower town Old Tokyo.

Ryuk hovered behind him like some demented guardian angel. His bulging eyes watched the crowds with interest and he chuckled as a child stumbled through his form, followed by a worried mother. The weary-looking woman scooped her son into her arms, scolding him in hushed tones, though the child didn't seem to be listening. His dark eyes, almost a bizarre shade of red, were fixated on Light—or was he staring at Ryuk? Light snorted, as if _that_ was possible.

Ryuk began laughing with renewed vigor.

Light's mouth twisted in annoyance. "What's so funny?"

The Shinigami just grinned at him. "Interesting kid."

He wasn't even going to bother trying to figure out what the gargoyle-esque being meant. Humans were easy to read, but the death god was too hideous to be able to tell what he was thinking from his facial expressions—not that he had many to begin with; his lips were always stretched out across his jaw like some demonic clown out of a child's nightmare.

Finished with the map, he turned his back on it and made his way to the red train's stop.

"You know, if you didn't have my Death Note, I'd follow that kid around instead. He's going to be really interesting once that mother of his dies."

His words halted Light in his tracks. An uncharacteristic chill shivered down his spine and he looked over his shoulder through the Shinigami to where the woman and child had vanished. They were long gone now.

"Shi—! My sandal strap broke!" Someone swore over the din. It was a doubly bad luck omen. The unfinished English curse word sounded like "death" or "four." Light's feeling of dread expanded.

Ryuk continued. "I wonder if he'll end up like the last one. Hyuk, hyuk, I'd give up a dozen apples to see that!"

The brunette's chest tightened of its own accord. "What do you mean?" he muttered under his breath.

Ryuk turned his lid-less eyes on the college student's form, jagged teeth gleaming. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Light scowled inwardly, keeping his mask of business-like indifference on his face. "Forget it. I'm not playing your childish guessing games."

"Maybe you should make the eye trade, eh?" the god suggested, "Then you could be in on the joke."

Light ignored him and continued walking, hoping that the roiling horror in his gut would dissipate as he moved further away from the source.

* * *

**Those with questions or concerns: Please read the A/Ns first.**

___One last LightSayu sibling moment; I don't think I have any others after this one. It was fun having Light manipulate Sayu's worry into exasperation and transforming his false exasperation into worry. Turn of the tables, much? Now the story will really start rolling. Next time Maria will be back in the picture. There's really no real reason for the strange little Boy to be there; it's more of an easter egg than anything. What is he; who is he; what does Ryuk mean by "the last one?" I want to see if you can guess (there's a hint in this A/N)._

___I admit I'm surprised at the small number of reviews I've gotten for this, but then I really haven't given you much to review on, have I? That will be remedied soon. Fillers are like the lettuce and tomato of a story sandwich. Not everyone likes them, but they give it substance and just make it look pretty, yes?_

_Read, review, and all that jazz (please),_

_Megii_


	5. Gutta Cavat Lapidem Non Vi Sed Saepe

Gutta Cavat Lapidem Non Vi Sed Saepe Cadendo or "A Water Drop Hollows A Stone Not By Force, But By Falling Often."

The bullet pulled into dock at exactly 19:00:16. The aluminum doors slid open with a hiss, allowing its passengers to flood the area like a sink tap. Light had decided against sitting and waiting on a bench and instead stayed on his feet, leaning one shoulder against a post, arms crossed. He ran a hand through his hair self-consciously, patting down any possible defiant strands. His palms felt warm.

A giggling cluster of middle school girls whispered to one another like sparrows as they walked by him.

"Wow, check _him_ out!"

"What a handsome guy!"

"Tee hee hee!"

Thankfully none of the sailor-suited girls chose to stop and try to flirt with him. While Light was in an amiable mood, he was not interested in batting away the hormone-driven advances of females younger than his sister. He straightened his posture somewhat, brown eyes sharp as he looked for a familiar spot of gold within the sea of black and brown.

A 20-something year-old woman with hair bleached to the color of urine was a false alarm, as was the tourist sporting an "I Love Tokyo" T-shirt. The third time was the charm; as the crowd finally began to thin out, she appeared like a will-o-wisp, strands of honey colored hair clinging to the contours of her cheeks, loosened from the tight bun on the crown of her head. An ivory knit vest settled over a modest, chocolate colored turtleneck. Her face lit up like a candle when their eyes met, cheeks pinking happily.

_'Ah, it's true,'_ the thought came, unbidden,_ 'Any piece of clothing can be sexy with a quietly passionate woman inside it._'

He abandoned the support the column had been providing him, brushing non-existent wrinkles out of his jacket. The narrow underground space and large number of people were making him feel slightly feverish.

"Good evening, Mashiro-san." He greeted her, inclining his head and extending his hand.

"Good evening, Yagami-kun! You seem to have made it here in one piece, ne?" Maria joked, grasping his fingers in her own.

He put on his most flattering smile. "Indeed I have."

He held on tighter when her grip began to relax, lifting her hand and kissing her knuckles before they could slip away. _'Like silk…'_ His mind murmured. Reluctantly, he released her fingers and straightened.

Maria stared at him with wide eyes before bursting into giggles. "Aren't you a modern Prince Charming, Yagami-kun? And they say chivalry is dead."

He smirked good-naturedly. "Not while I am alive."

Another group of schoolgirls twittered and swooned.

Ignoring them, Light offered his arm to the older woman, observing, with some cockiness, that she was a good five inches shorter than he.

"Our carriage awaits, madam," he said with a sweep of his arm, the French word rolling off his tongue with practiced finesse.

Her smile widened, eyes glittering with amusement. She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and allowed him to lead her back onto the train.

* * *

**Those with questions or concerns: please read the A/Ns first.**

_Bibliography: "Any piece of clothing can be sexy with a quietly passionate woman inside it."—Anonymous, O Magazine, The Shy Girl's Guide to Sex, February 2003_

_I had a really great, snazzy authors note written out... and then i accidentally deleted it. Oops!_

_Aaaanyway, I know this chapter is short (again), but the next two are nice and long in which we actually get to the "date."_

_If you're wondering what 19:00:16 means: In most parts of the world, people use a 24-hour clock, meaning that after 12 in the afternoon, they keep counting up instead of going back to 1. 19 o'clock equates to 7 pm._

___Regarding the mysterious little boy: yes, he is, in a way, the next BB in that he possess the Shinigami Eyes without knowledge of notebooks or deathgods or anything. While we may never truly know how BB gained his eyes, I have a small theory: In the DN anime extra in which Ryuk tells Light's story to the mysterious, red haired, goggle-wearing Shinigami, I noticed that Ryuk is missing his irises. Throughout the series, his irises are red, while the "whites" of his eyes are yellow. In this extra, the red is gone, which leads to believe that, perhaps, his ability to see people's lifespans was taken away after his fun in the human world. If that is so, then where did that power go? Into a human, maybe?_

_Read review, and all that jazz,_

_Megii_


	6. Acta Santorum

Acta Santorum or "Deeds of the Saints."

Less than fifteen minutes later Maria and Light stood inside the restaurant Chinya, a hostess in a kimono leading them to their table. Ryuk hovered behind them like an ugly, overbearing chaperone.

Chinya was a popular restaurant, attracting locals and tourists alike, but despite its strictly traditional atmosphere it was a very casual restaurant. It was alive with chatter, the diners absorbed in their own conversations and sparing not a thought for their fellows at other tables.

Light and Maria made light talk while a traditionally dressed cook prepared their sukiyaki at their table; stir fried slivers of beef, grilled tofu, shitake mushrooms, negi leek, shirataki noodles, and chrysanthemum leaves simmered in sweet-and-sour stock. They dipped bits and pieces of the mixture in bowls of raw eggs before lifting the food to their mouths.

She was older than he'd expected; thirty-two, widowed, no living family but an older sister and a niece (and brother-in-law) and a few estranged cousins. He found it ironic that she bred and raised white doves for weddings and magicians as a living.

The reason for their meeting wasn't brought up until their main courses were taken away and after-dinner tea was served to them along with dessert.

Maria sipped at her tea tentatively, trying to avoid mouthing too much lest she scald her lips and tongue.

"So, Yagami-kun," she began, setting down her cup, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Light's eyes were calculating as he gazed at her from over the rim of his teacup. He sighed heavily.

"Have you ever felt like… half of the world is against you?"

A muscle in her cheek twitched as her jaw locked. "Yes." The corner of her mouth tilted upward slightly in a humorless smile. "I'm a devout Christian, Yagami-kun, a great deal of criticism comes with the package. But, I suppose the thing that is ailing you is not quite the same."

He brushed his fingers over his temple. "I suppose not. Then again, it is not completely different either. I would rather not get into names and specifics, if you do not mind."

"I understand. We'll keep things vague, shall we?" She took another sip of tea. "Please, do continue."

It was like reciting from a textbook. "There is a lot of pressure to do well in our society. To do well in school, do well at work, to maintain a clean and welcoming atmosphere in the home…"

"It's not easy to do."

"No, it is not. I think people might expect more of me than I can actually do." They expected him to bless their weddings and kiss their babies brows and fill their homes with riches.

"Do you?"

"They want me to do everything and do it perfectly, but I am only human." He was for now, but soon enough he would be divine; it was only a temporary issue.

"Yes, a single person can only do so much."

"High school was easy, I was bored with it really, but I found something" _that fell from the sky_ "that I am passionate about," _a notebook that kills_ "for the good of humanity, and there are those who approve" _of the elimination of criminals_ "and others who do not appreciate it at all, who even believe it is wrong. Most of the time, I manage to rise above them because I" _am God_ "know I am doing a good thing, but at times it can be difficult to ignore."

Maria was nodding wisely. "Those are strong feelings, Yagami-kun. Familiar ones. I think everyone feels like that at sometime in his or her lives, all for different reasons, of course, but they nevertheless feel it. It is common for young men and women your age to experience such. Puberty, the high education standard, coming of age and flying from the nest, it all really adds up. The world outside of your parents' home is nothing like the way it's portrayed in movies and manga."

"No," Light agreed, "It is not. I suppose that might be why our country as such high crime and suicide rates."

She grew very still. "I suppose it might be."

For a moment he debated on whether or not to bring Kira into the conversation. He was very interested in what Maria's view on the death of criminals was. It was doubtful that she saw Kira as a god, but surely she could see the honest and pure intent behind it all?

He decided against bringing up the subject. Though everyone was talking about it, this was only Light and Maria's first encounter. It was too early. Perhaps next time he would dare it; it was a touchy subject.

"You're studying law, aren't you, Yagami-kun?" Maria asked, biting into her dessert. He admired the way her lips moved around the treat.

"Yes, I am. I want to become" _God_ "a policeman, like my father, or perhaps even a detective. I've considered becoming a lawyer, but I feel they are too disconnected to important aspects of criminology and I would never want to take the case of a felon who wants to avoid the chopping block. There are too many lawyers who do that."

"You don't believe they are doing the right thing?"

"No."

She hummed thoughtfully and sipped at her tea. "This thing you've become passionate about, it's in this realm of study? Law and criminology and such?"

He nodded. "Yes."

A delightful smile crossed her face, her cheeks dimpling. "How wonderful. I have long admired your father's career. Not many people can handle it. Do not worry about the negative things people say about your passion; I am sure you are doing a wonderful thing if your goal is to help society in such a way."

He beamed at her. "Thank you, Mashiro-san. That means a lot, coming from you."

"You are most welcome, Yagami-kun."

Light and Maria both straightened out of their relaxed postures when their waitress came by again to refill their teacups and supply them with the bill. She smiled cordially at them, her hair shining like polished ebony. Light nodded stiffly in reply while Maria gave the other woman a more prolonged bow of the head. As she started on her fresh tea, Light took the opportunity to pull the receipt to him and take out his wallet.

Maria's hand sped across the table to latch onto the other end of the meal ticket. "Yagami-kun!" She said in astonishment.

He gave her a tight, very obviously fake smile and tugged the paper toward himself. "Please, Mashiro-san, I insist you call me Light."

Her eyes glinted. "Well, _Light-kun_, I certainly hope you weren't trying to pay for _both_ of our meals, were you?"

"It is only gentlemanly."

"Take care not to say that as if this is a _date_, Yagami-kun."

The corners of his eyes crinkled. "I would never, Mashiro-san. But really, it is not as if you are an old maid. You are a very lovely woman."

To his delight, a slight rose blush took to her cheeks. "_I _am a financially stable thirty-two year-old woman, and _you_ are a blossoming young pine* who surely has better things to spend 10,000 yen on than food."

"Ah, but_ I_ am the one who so shamelessly demanded a portion of your busy schedule, Mashiro-san."

The poor receipt was on the verge of being torn in twain.

"Oh come now, Yagami-kun, it's not as if I would've come if I didn't want to spend some time in your company, even if it meant acting as something of a psychiatrist for an evening."

"Yes, but it was rude of me to push you into that position, even though you are good friends with my mother. Please, let me make it up to you by paying the bill."

"I don't suppose that you'll let me at least pay for my half of the meal?"

"Not a chance," Light said with a cheerful air.

"I thought as much, but I am not about to let you pay for the entirety of that bill, Yagami-kun."

"Oh, but I _insist_."

"Yagami Light, give me that receipt. You can take care of the tip, if it means that much to you."

Light was taken somewhat by surprise and allowed the paper to slide out from under his fingers. Maria had used a tone of voice that only his mother and elementary teachers had ever used on him. That low, well pronounced, almost dangerous sounding voice somewhere between a purr and a growl that caused any misbehaving child to sit up ramrod-straight without fail. It was a tone he had not expected from Maria, as he knew it was not a tone childless-women could typically recreate successfully. He had not expected her to do that.

He upheld a slightly meek expression as he pulled out a few hundred yen for the waitress' tip and submitted himself, for the time being, to following Maria's lead. Less than a minute later they got up and left Chinya. He offered her his arm and though she refrained from looking at him, he felt relieved when she accepted it.

* * *

**Those with questions or concerns: please read the A/Ns first.**

_*"Blossoming young pine" is meant to be a play-on-words on the Japanese word for "adolescence" which is written with the characters for "green spring." Also, pine trees are a symbol of masculinity in Japanese culture._

_Chinya is a real restaurant, as is the area I said it be in. I have never been to Japan, thus why I avoided going into great detail. I hope it wasn't too inaccurate (guess what? Even the Blue Note Café in Aoyama is real! How cool is that?). However, I'm not sure if 10,000 yen constitutes as expensive or not; but as a dinner for two at Chinya would roughly cost that much, I have to leave it whether it's spendy or not._

_The "date" isn't quite over yet, so hold on to your keyboards, because you're just going to love the next one!_

_Read review, and all that jazz,_

_Megii_


	7. Scuto Amoris Divini

Scuto Amoris Divini or "By The Shield Of God's Love."

The train station was blessedly less busy than it had been earlier in the day, but it was still quite crowded. Not that that was particularly surprising, they lived in Tokyo after all and the city was just as lively at night as it was during the day. The flow of people was less like schools of fish during this time and more like various African animals frequenting the same waterhole, complete with waiting crocodiles.

The light was yellow and sickly and though the janitorial staff was out and about scrubbing the day's filth from the concrete—old gum, muddy footprints, spilled soda—the neon color could not be washed out by anything but blue skies—or a broken bulb.

Light might have been making Maria feel a tad uncomfortable by walking so closely to her, as closely as a lover would have, but he was unconcerned with that. Criminals and homeless lurked in every shadowed corner and he was determined to shield her from every pickpocket and unsightly beggar that could come their way. Maria discreetly tried to shrug her young escort off. He gave her a few inches of space for less than a minute before gluing himself to her side again.

Her eyebrows had an exasperated tilt as they boarded the red liner bullet train. A few other passengers shuffled onto other cars of the train, but save for a few sleepy-faced passengers already seated, they were the only new passengers in their car.

Maria wiped down her seat with a moist towelette before sitting, hands folded tidily in her lap. Light gave her a reasonable amount of space this time and her relief was palatable.

The train shuddered and bumped along, the windows rattling in their frames. Ryuk was searching for anything interesting to be had with the other passengers without much success, though the contents of a man's CD player entertained him for a few minutes. It wasn't long before he was dangling in front of Light's face. The young man turned away, looking out the window. There wasn't anything to see, but it saved him the sight of Ryuk's hideous face while he thought.

He glimpsed at Maria out of the corner of his eye. She sat without a hint of a slouch, chin level, her eyes alert. _Ahh_, she wasn't so easily trusting of the populace as she seemed. She knew there were rotten people in the world and she was aware of them. Being a good, religious woman did not bestow her with rose-tinted glasses.

Light liked that.

He would definitely have to devise a suitable reason to see her again; one meeting alone wasn't enough to work out how her mind ticked. And what a beautiful mind it was. Fascinating. He wanted to observe it and pick it apart to see if it was as filthy inside as the rest of the populace… or if it was clean and pure.

She turned her eyes on him as if she'd felt his thoughts. Caught with his guard down, Light quickly averted his eyes to the window, noting that the train heaters were irritatingly hot.

"Something stuck to the window, Yagami-kun?" She asked.

Damn those heaters.

"Ah, no, Mashiro-san. I was just thinking."

The train shuddered to a halt and a few of the other passengers gathered their things and wandered off, though no others entered. Light and Maria stayed seated. It wasn't their stop.

"What are you thinking about?" The woman continued once the train began to move again.

It was a typical female question. "Just some of the things we talked about before. Nothing in particular."

They lulled into silence again. The train continued to start and stop, letting passengers on and off continuously until it was only Light, Maria, and a man that slouched, snoring, in his seat. The intercom beeped open and a computerized female voice announced the name of the next stop. Light looked back at the window, unconcerned.

The sleeping man stirred, stretching his arms above his head and stood, slipping his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt.

Beside him, Light heard Maria's breath hitch. "Y-Yagami-kun…"

"Hm?" He turned his head and froze when he saw the barrel of a gun aimed between his eyes.

The man in the sweatshirt grinned toothily. "Well, well, it's your unlucky day. Let's say we do this the easy way and you hand over all your valuables, yeah?" The gun clicked as he cocked the hammer back.

In his mind, Light swore. He had no name to go with the face of this mugger and though he kept pieces of the Death Note with him at all times, it would be impossible to write his name down without Maria noticing, even if he _did_ know the man's name.

Maria made a small, fearful sound, scooting closer to Light and wrapping her fingers around his arm.

Light kept calm. He could get them out of this. "You're awfully gutsy to do something like this with Kira around." He was satisfied to see the man flinch.

His grip on the gun tightened.

"Mouthy, aren't ya? Yeah, maybe I do have guts, but you know what they say, 'Desperate times calls for desperate measures,' and I'm a desperate man. You just do as I say and I won't have to shoot ya, got it?" He prodded it forward. "Go on, pretty boy, pull out your wallet and let's see what you've got." The man's gaze flickered over to Maria's wide-eyed face. "I'm afraid that goes for you too, princess, open up that purse. And no sudden movements or I blow your kneecaps out."

Light hissed under his breath and complied, keeping his eyes firmly on the thief as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet. Maria's fingers were trembling as she reached into her purse, removing all the money she had there. The hooded man held out his hand expectantly and Light threw his cash across the floor with a sneer.

The man scowled and took Maria's money. "Punk ass little shit. I should shoot you for that, but since you two complied so willingly, I'm willing to be generous." He gestured to the scattered leaflets with his weapon. "Pick them up."

Light clenched his fists and eyed the man with a fierce glare. The man went rigid, fighting the urge to flee at the inhuman hatred burning in the youth's caramel irises. Scrounging up what little shreds of confidence he had left he jabbed the gun at the pair once more.

"I'll take that fancy watch too." He said, a slight tremble in his voice giving away his growing fear. "And that pretty necklace of yours, princess."

Light felt his blood explode with heat. No, no, absolutely not. That could not be allowed to happen. A piece of the Death Note was hidden inside his watch and however unlikely it was that anyone would find its hiding place, such a risk could not be taken. It was _unacceptable_.

He was saved the trouble of coming up with an excuse when Maria shrieked and clutched at her rosary.

"No! Please! Not this! Anything else!" Her eyes were rapidly swelling with tears.

Light and the mugger both blinked, surprised at the intensity of the golden-haired woman's protest. The hooded man recovered quickly, his lips curling.

"Shut up! It's just a necklace! Hand it over!" Frustrated the man made the fatal mistake of shifting the barrel of the gun toward Maria and away from Light.

Light was upon him in an instant, knocking the man's wrist to the side. Instinctively, he pulled the trigger, but the bullet inside fired harmlessly into the floor. Maria screamed at the sound. Before the man could recover, Light leapt upon him, sending his fist smashing into the older male's rugged face. The man whirled, eyes bugging out, spittle flying; the gun fell from his fingers and clattered to the floor. A second well-placed punch knocked him down, slumping to the floor limp and heavy, an explosive nosebleed mixing with the saliva oozing out of his mouth. The man groaned, stunned and in pain, his eyes tearing from the aching blow to his nose.

A moment later Light had whipped his tie off and tied the mugger's hands behind his back with the strong, crimson length of silk.

"Yagami-kun…" Maria breathed.

"Are you okay, Mashiro-san?" He asked.

She nodded mutely. The computerized female voice hummed through the PA system again. Light kept the man pinned to the floor with his knee.

"That is good. I dislike having to ask you to do this, but would you mind picking up the money I threw? I do not want to give this man any room to wriggle free."

Maria nodded in agreement and hurriedly crouched down, gathering up the loose leaflets of paper as the train rapidly slowed to a halt. She stuffed them into her purse carelessly, a temporary solution, and cleaned her fingers with a sanitized wet napkin as the doors hissed open. She quickly scooped up the gun as she stood, holding it away from her as if it was the catalyst of some deadly disease.

Light stood, hauling the mugger to his feet. The man groaned, dazed and dismayed as he was pulled out of the subway. Light paused momentarily at the doorway.

"Pearls before swine," he said, gesturing for Maria to exit first. She did so.

The security booth was close, and though the guards were alarmed when they first saw the illegal weapon Maria carried, they quickly calmed when Light explained the situation, roughly shoving the man who had attempted to rob them into the room.

The security men searched the robber thoroughly, but he was without identification and fingerprinting or doing a database search to see if he had any past crimes would have to wait until the sweatshirt-wearing fellow could be taken down to the police station. Though Maria wasn't interested in what happened to the man now that he was in the hands of the proper authorities, the two guards assured Light that they would contact the young man with further information once they obtained it.

Light insisted that he didn't want his tie back.

The two pairs exchanged cordial farewells and resumed their previous activities. Maria glued herself to his elbow, an obviously subconscious gesture that made Light's insides bubble with glee. Exchanging words in hushed tones, they decided against getting back on the subway train, despite the fact that the chances of getting mugged again were near zero. Instead, they headed to the streets and hailed a taxi.

The seats were much more comfortable than the ones the trains provided and in seemingly no time at all Maria was leaning against Light's shoulder, breathing softly and slowly. She remained awake, but whatever adrenaline had been running through her blood from the ordeal had clearly run out, leaving her weary. Light was feeling a bit of the effects himself, though it was nothing a hot shower couldn't remedy.

"Mashiro-san?"

She stirred a bit, seeping more sharply back into awareness as she pulled her eyes away from the hypnotizing blur of neon lights that cascaded over the city. "Un?"

"I was curious; why did you react so strongly when that man told you to give him your necklace?"

She inhaled deeply, sucking in oxygen, and sat up, pulling her body a few inches away from his. "I overreacted. However… this crucifix was a gift from my husband. It used to belong to his grandmother. It is very precious to me; that is why I panicked."

"I see."

The taxi driver turned and the fluorescent lights of the main streets vanished in favor of a rural neighborhood. Soon, the vehicle stopped in front of a one-story, traditional styled house with a vine-covered wall.

"Ah, you live here. It's so close to my house." Light commented.

She smiled softly at him. "Yes. Your mother used to visit quite often when you and your sister were younger." She turned her attention to the driver. "How much is the fare, sir?"

"5,645 yen."

Maris began to unzip her purse for the money, but Light held out his hand to stop her.

"Please, Mashiro-san, do not worry about the fare. You paid for dinner and my street is still several blocks away. I will take care of it."

"But…"

"I insist."

She sighed and closed her purse. "Oh, alright. Thank you, Yagami-kun."

"Of course, Mashiro-san. Here, let me walk you to your door."

She opened her door and he climbed out after her as she moved to unlock her gate.

He noted the meticulously clipped flowers in her tiny yard and the birdbaths framing her walkway. Somewhere, a bird cooed, most likely one of her doves. The veranda lights automatically switched on when they stepped on the stoop and Maria paused, turning to face Light after unlocking her front door.

"I'd invite you in for tea, but I'm sure your parents want you home by this time. It's been an unexpectedly exciting evening, hasn't it?"

He nodded. "'Exciting' is not the word I would think to describe it as, but… Yes, I should head home. I also have a few things to do before heading to bed."

She beamed up at him. "Thank you, Yagami-kun, for walking me home and protecting me. I'm sure now that this passion of yours is the right thing to do. You're such a brave and chivalrous boy, but next time hold back on the heroics? You could have been hurt." Before Light could stop her, her lips were pressed against his cheek.

His heart rate skyrocketed and his ears filled with white noise. He stared at her with wide eyes as she pulled away. "Goodnight, Yagami-kun."

A second later he had regained his demeanor and nodded at her, still astonished but no longer in a blurry daze.

"Goodnight, Mashiro-san." He bowed to her and she bowed slightly in return, flaxen eyelashes fluttering closed, and he took advantage of the moment to slip something into the outer pocket of her purse. He quickly straightened and walked away at a rapid pace.

Maria's eyes shot up to her hairline, startled.

"Yagami-kun!" But, he slid into the taxi and was driven away.

Bewildered, the woman reached into her purse and pulled out the thing that Light had so gracefully slipped in: several paper monies, totaling to an amount just over 10,000 yen. Maria put her hand to her mouth and smiled knowingly.

"Men."

* * *

**Those with questions or concerns: please read the A/Ns first.**

_A bit of an icky situation to get Light into Maria's good graces. She already knows he wants to be an enforcer of the law, but actually getting to witness him do the deed before he's even legally qualified can only gain him brownie points! Immature high school graduate with sky-high dreams? I think not!_

___I didn't address this is the last chapter, so I will do it here. You probably want to know why Maria is so much older than Light: 32 years old to his 18._

___Given Light's mindset, it seemed illogical to set him up with a girl his own age; he has never shown any genuine interest in them. He is not interested in being lovey-dovey. At all. The only exception being when he wants to manipulate Misa or Takada or some other woman. Throughout the series he comes off as distinctly metrosexual, if not downright asexual (though I love LxLight as much as the next person, I do not feel that either male has expressed any remotely homosexual mannerisms in the series whatsoever. No, not even when they were drying off on the stairs. Perhaps if there was a funny scene in which the handcuffs yanked them into kissing, I would feel differently, but there wasn't)._

___So, it only stood to reason that Light is much more likely to be attracted to older women who are no longer fixated on magazines and make up and have a mature mindset and are well-educated. A widow or divorcee was even more ideal for him, because she would know how to cater to his needs and is past the newly-wed stage (wanting to do everything together, hump like rabbits, wear matching outfits), because Light is a very private person and he likes his personal space, despite his expert social skills. A widow was more appealing than a divorcee because a divorced woman would typically be looking for the passion lost on her previous marriage, again something Light isn't into._

_Read review, and all that jazz,_

_Megii_


	8. Ut Incepit Fidelis Sic Permanet

Ut Incepit Fidelis Sic Permanet or "As She Began Loyal, So She Persists."

Light had inherited many things from his father. His hand shape, for starters, and Soichiro's extremely strong sense of justice. One thing he was glad to not inherit, however, was his father's unfailing ability to let his feelings overrun logic and reason.

It was certainly outside the stereotype that his father was the more emotional parent. Perhaps Soichiro was too used to bottling up his emotions until they spilled over, or Sachiko was simply better at putting on a strong façade in order to keep a happy home. Whatever the reason, Light was glad he only had half of his father's genetics.

Driving a bus through the front doors of Sakura TV while a deadly broadcast was going on was _not_ something Sachiko would have ever done, no matter how upset or gutsy she was. And she would have _especially_ not escaped from the hospital to do it. _She_, at least, knew where the line between bravery and foolishness lied. As if the Yagami family wasn't on edge enough from the old man's stress-induced heart attack, Soichiro didn't need to be playing Kira's martyr so soon after the first scare.

Or, the fake Kira, rather, because this person was so obviously a copycat killer that Light couldn't help but laugh. But maybe that was only his opinion.

And Ryuk's of course.

If he played his cards right, perhaps he could throw L off his trail for good with the imitating idiot.

That aside, it was incredibly surprising that the hospital did not decide to keep Soichiro for a few more days for observation after that reckless stunt. However, he was released at the date he was scheduled to and the Sachiko made an elaborate, delicious dinner to welcome the family head home. Sayu commented to her brother under her breath and with a teasing smirk that the doctors were probably glad to be rid of a troublesome patient that did nothing but try to escape. Light had rolled his eyes and didn't voice his agreement.

Breakfast was equally elaborate and after Sachiko had all the dishes and cookware tucked away in the dishwasher, the four of them filed out the door to church. Sayu was practically skipping and Soichiro and Sachiko consistently held hands. The other churchgoers, expectedly, swarmed the family, welcoming Soichiro back with happy smiles and syrupy words and grasping fingers.

Light's annoyance toward the masses was relieved when Maria took the initiative to sit with them. Sayu, who was usually so inattentive, listened to the golden-haired widow as she broke the flowery, flighty, holy words down into more intellectually manageable murmurs. Light was quietly impressed and watched her constantly out of the corner of his eye.

Mass ended soon enough and as the people surrounding them stood to go about their business, Maria invited the family to her home for afternoon tea. For a moment it seemed that Sachiko would decline, but the eager glitter in both of her children's eyes persuaded her to accept.

Now, here they sat on Maria's veranda, facing the backyard. The three elder Yagami's nursed mugs of sweet tea—too sweet, in Light's opinion—listening to Maria speak while Sayu "aw"ed and cooed over the aviaries in the bird coop.

She made baby talk to the birds, sticking her fingers through the wire mesh to rub her fingers along the snowy backs of those that didn't scurry away. Maria's primary male breeder—which she had informed them was named Icarus—seemed to particularly enjoy the attention, though he hid it by acting as if he were annoyed, nipping at the girl's fingers every so often.

"He reminds me of you, Onii-chan!" Sayu said, giggling.

The adults chuckled while Light scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Is that so, Yagami-chan? Do tell us, how is my dear Icarus like Yagami-kun?" Maria prompted.

Sachiko nodded. "I am interested as well."

Soichiro didn't say anything, choosing instead to sip at his tea, but his eyes were sharp.

Light sighed, resting his chin in his palm. "'Icarus: a character from Greek mythology who flew too close to the sun with wax wings and plummeted to his death.' I do not see what I could possibly have in common with a guy like that."

Sayu laughed outright. "Silly, Onii-chan. I'm comparing you to this _bird_, not the character. Look at him, he doesn't want to admit he likes attention!"

"Oh yes, I am being compared to a _pigeon_, even better," The young man said, sarcasm lacing his tone. "I suppose I am 'flighty' as well?"

His sister frowned. "'Pigeons?'" She echoed. "I thought they were doves?"

"People usually like to think of them that way, but no." Maria spoke up, smiling softly, "Technically speaking, they're homing pigeons. Doves don't come back when released, and you want the birds to return. Homing pigeons are bred to know to return to a certain place instead of just fluttering off on their own. If they were really doves, they'd be all over the city like a wild flock."

Sayu nodded. "That makes sense." Her eyes grew bright. "So, I could open the coop and chase them all out and they'd come back later?"

Maria laughed. "You could, but I'd rather you left them be. Some of them are still in training."

"Come and sit with us, Sayu, and leave the birds alone for a bit," Sachiko said, patting the floor beside her.

The girl gave Icarus one last stroke before bouncing over to her mother's side. She tucked her legs and skirt under her and leaned against Sachiko, resting her head on the older woman's shoulder. Sachiko hummed pleasantly and reached up to stroke her daughter's hair.

"I really like your house, Mashiro-san," Sayu said, "Although, maybe that's just the good weather talking."

The golden haired woman made an approving noise. "Thank you, Yagami-chan." She turned her head to look back at the head of the family, "Are you doing well back there, Soichiro-san? You're so quiet, if I were less familiar with you I think I'd feel like a bad hostess!"

The police officer colored slightly. "Ah, my apologies, Maria-san. I suppose I just don't have much to say when it comes to birds." He chuckled, smiling from under his salt-and-pepper mustache.

Maria smiled back, the corners of her eyes crinkling. "I suppose you wouldn't, would you? Tell me, are you looking forward to going back to work?"

His expression sobered. "'Looking forward' isn't a term I think I would use to describe it, but yes, I am eager to rejoin my team. It is only a matter of time until Kira is found and I want to be there when he is brought in."

She nodded. "I can't really understand, but that's to be expected, I think. I don't have the motivation or courage to do that kind of job. You are a very admirable person, Soichiro-san!"

"Thank you,"

"I understand Yagami-kun is following in your footsteps," Maria added brightly, "You must be so proud."

"We are very proud," Sachiko said, smiling.

Light leaned back on his palms, inwardly preening. "What do you think of Kira, Mashiro-san?" The other four humans blinked in surprise at the question before gaining thoughtful expressions.

Maria pressed her forefinger to her chin.

"You know, in all the time Kira has been around, this is the first time someone has asked me that. I certainly don't believe that he is God, if that's what you're asking. Everyone ought to worship God according to his or her own inclinations, and not to be constrained by force or fear." She rested her head on her knuckles, her bright eyes losing their sparkle. "No, no, he is certainly not God. God would not be so biased, so cruel. At least, not like this. If God wanted to rid the world of sin, He would turn men into salt statues or raise the seas, not pick sinners off one by one."

Soichiro nodded gravely. "Kira is a mortal man. His power, whatever it is, is no gift. It is a curse." He stared into his teacup.

Maria inhaled deeply. "It is not our place to decide who should die for their crimes. We are only human. To err is human. To forgive is divine. Kira does not understand forgiveness, therefore, he cannot be divine." Her voice fell to a whisper. "The Antichrist, maybe."

The blood drained from Sachiko's face. "The… s-surely Kira can't be… _that_ person…" Even Soichiro looked rather startled.

Maria's lips pinched. "I certainly hope not."

Ryuk laughed as he hovered around the pigeon coop harassing the birds, his eerie voice echoing in Light's ears.

Light discreetly curled his fingers into a fist. Him, the "Antichrist?" Blasphemous; ridiculous! As if! Light was _Justice_! _Kira_ was Justice! If anyone was remotely like the Antichrist it was that blasted detective, L! L, whose goal was to eliminate Kira and stop the world from becoming a peaceful utopia, was the one that was evil candy-coated in human flesh! He had deceived so much of the world into believing Kira was a horrible murderer.

Poor Maria. She didn't know any better. How could he blame her for being ignorant? Light felt sure that L hadn't yet tainted her thoughts and he would make sure she stayed that way. She was just reacting in the way any devoted religious person would. She would come to see the error of her ways in time. He would shield her from L's treachery and a gentle nudge toward the truth would certainly not go astray.

It was all a matter of time.

"What's wrong with the birds?" Sayu asked, tilting her head. The white-feathered creatures cooed and squawked, fluttering about their cage to try and get as far away from Ryuk's gangly form as possible. Light wondered for the first time if animals could see shinigami unhindered. Even if they couldn't, it was obvious that they could at least sense the otherworldly being.

Something about that was unnerving.

Maria frowned. "I don't know. They're usually so well behaved when company is here. Perhaps it's the weather? It's supposed to rain later this week, maybe the clouds blew in earlier than expected."

* * *

"…was caught speeding. When he was taken to jail officers realized that he was the man who had stabbed the Neimuresu family to death while they were out camping two months ago. He was then…"

_Obata Takeshi_

* * *

**Those with questions or concerns: please read the A/Ns first.**

_Bibliography: "Everyone ought to worship God according to his own inclinations, and not to be constrained by force."—Flavius Josephus (37 AD - 100 AD), Life_

_Obata Takeshi—the mangaka (illustrator) of Death Note. His crime is based on an incident in 2006 when he was pulled over and arrested for driving at night with his headlights off; officials found an army knife in his car, which he said he keeps in the car for when he goes camping._

_Neimuresu-romaji for "Nameless."_

_I enjoyed adding in the bits about Icarus (from Greek legend) and having Maria ponder Kira being the Antichrist. Now, I'm not Christian or even monotheistic by any means, but that's kind of what made the religious parts of this story so fun to write. It is thought that the Antichrist would be a well-to-do fellow, someone who works his way to the higher parts of the ladder of society, and is even strongly religious, and will tear down society from the inside out. Sounds a bit like Light, don't you think?_

_Read review, and all that jazz,_

_Megii_


	9. Fiat Iustitia Et Pereat Mundus

Fiat Iustitia Et Pereat Mundus or "Let Justice Be Done Though The World Shall Perish."

_Also: "To jealousy, nothing is more frightful than laughter."—Francoise Sagan, La Chamade_

Not long after the Sakura TV incident with the mysterious Second Kira, Light was dispatched on the mission to scout out the "Blue Mountain" district of Tokyo: Aoyama.

He was not alone, of course; L was too suspicious of him for that, and Matsuda had been the first to volunteer, anyhow. Light introduced his companion as his "cousin," Taro. It was an alias, of course, but Light wasn't about to argue. The other college students were all too eager to welcome the new face into their group, not because they were friendly, but because they wanted to impress _Light_. He had thought that it was something that would have died out after high school, but being the #1 student in all Japan still managed to persuade even the most reclusive bookworm to peek out from his dank corner.

This group was not much different from the others Light had socialized with; they were just as eager to please, as eager to wiggle into Light's inner circle (as if he had such a thing!) and claim bragging rights—"I know the country's top student!" they'd crow—and just as easily manipulated. Not a one of them knew Light outside of campus, but even so, a few phone calls and some smooth talking was all it took to have them jumping at the chance to "hang out" with him like flies to rotting meat.

Speaking of which, Ryuk, invisible to all but Light, shadowed the group. Light was incredibly annoyed that his shinigami would not tell him when he spotted another death god. True, by now he was accustomed to most of the humanoid's bizarre quirks and mannerisms, but at times he wished the monster would be more cooperative.

He was confident that the Second Kira would be at the Blue Note café. He was concerned, however, that he would not be able to recognize the other Death Note. He was only familiar with his own notebook and Ryuk's; there was no guarantee that all notebooks looked the same. And would the Second Kira even have such a notebook left out for him to slyly touch when the person wasn't looking?

They entered Blue Note café, and though they stayed there for almost half an hour ordering drinks and snacks and talking, Light didn't spot any potential Death Notes or suspicious characters.

It was a bit dismaying, but Light would not be put off. Chatting away, the group left Blue Note. His amber eyes scanned the masses shuffling and crowding the streets and sidewalks. The faces all seemed the same, except for one, which gave him pause.

There was Maria, standing across the street. What strange coincidence that she was in Aoyama on the 22nd! Could she perhaps be…?

No, it was impossible. There was absolutely no chance that Maria was the Second Kira. Her thoughts on the elimination of criminals were obvious and she was too pure-hearted for something like that. This was just a bit of chance.

But Maria was not alone. There was a man with her.

He was in Maria's age range—possibly older than her, possibly younger; his hair was bleached, gelled into clumpy, immature spikes, and a pair of nerdy but attractive glasses rested on his nose. His cheeks were smooth but his chin was covered in stubble and he walked with a relaxed, cocky gait.

Light hated him on sight.

He gathered himself, back straightening, shoulders thrown back, chin lifting, his eyes glinting sharp and hard. He slid his gaze over to Matsuda, who, feeling the younger man's eyes on his back, turned to him questioningly.

Light smiled. "Hey, I just spotted somebody I know. You all go ahead and I will catch up with you in a few minutes."

"Oh, okay." Matsuda said.

"Who is it, Light?" One of the females in the group asked brightly.

Light spared her a glance and began walking away. "A family friend who lives near my neighborhood."

"Okay!" she called to his back, "We'll be at Pizza-La!"

"Pizza-La?" he heard Matsuda yelp. "I love Pizza-La!"

Light ignored the group's growing excitement and crossed the street, sidestepping pedestrians and scooters as he neared the familiar blonde with growing purpose.

"Mashiro-san!" He called.

Whatever she was saying to her male companion stopped sharply. She pivoted her head around, eyes scouting out the person who had so boldly called her name. Her eyes slid over him twice before she recognized his face. When she did, beckoned him over with her hand like a maneki neko* and smiled brightly.

Light smiled back and approached her side. "Hello, Mashiro-san."

"Yagami-kun! What a coincidence to see you here!" She greeted informally, "What brings you to Aoyama?"

He rolled his shoulder. "I am out with some friends. I spotted you and thought I should say hello."

She nodded. "I see! Oh," she turned slightly, looking over at her male companion, "Let me introduce to you my dear friend, Takagi Akito. Akito, this is Yagami Light."

The two men bowed toward one another cordially, but in Light's stomach a fire began to burn and grow.

"Nice to meet you." The blonde man greeted, grinning.

"Nice to meet you," Light replied in a much more reserved tone. He detested this man.

Maria wrapped herself around Akito's arm; her eyes bright in a way Light had never seen them.

"We were enjoying the hanami** at the Aoyama Cemetery." She said.

Enjoying the hanami with _that guy_? She had to be joking.

Akito smiled with honest curiosity. "So how do you know this young man, Maria?"

Light felt like vomiting. Preferably all over Akito's labeled, fashionably ruffled clothes.

"We know one another through the Orivu Buranchu* Church. I am friends with his mother and father." The blonde woman stated.

"That is right," Light managed to force out. It wouldn't do to be too passive in the conversation. He continued, "Although, I would like to consider us friends as well, Mashiro-san."

She blushed prettily and Akito laughed, setting one large hand over Maria's slender waist. "See, Maria! He thinks you should accept friendships more quickly, too! You keep people at arm's length too much!"

Her blush deepened, but she was smiling. "You say that every time we get together!" she said to her companion before turning her eyes to Light, "I'd like to consider us friends as well, Yagami-kun. I apologize if I made it sound as if I didn't like you."

The college student inclined his head. "Already forgiven, Mashiro-san."

She nodded back at him. "I'm relieved."

"Maria and I go way back. I was best friends with Moritaka during high school." Akito said.

"Moritaka…?" Light repeated questioningly before understanding dawned on his handsome features, "Oh. Your late husband, Mashiro-san?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Light tried to imagine Maria in black or grey, the colors a woman traditionally wore for the year following her spouse's death. He shied away from the mental image quickly. Such impure, depressing colors did not suit her.

Akito continued. "We miss him every day. But, you know what they say, 'when God closes a door somewhere he opens a window.' I think your sister is the only one who knows you better than I do, Maria!" He chuckled.

"Ah-ah-ah," she began, wiggling her forefinger at him, "You forgot the pastor!"

Akito laughed. "Oh, definitely!" His expression sobered as he tilted his wrist to look at his watch. "I have to go now, Maria. Rice and fish don't put themselves on the table!" He groaned childishly, "Maaan, I don't want to go to work!"

Maria giggled and slapped his shoulder playfully. "You'll be fine. Thank you for spending your morning off with me."

He grinned toothily. "Of course! Some part of me mourns the missed chance to sleep in, but you're my gal-pal!"

Light watched the exchange with something foul writhing in his gut. Maria was so casual, so friendly and adoring toward this man, why? He was almost like Matsuda, only wittier and less clumsy. What was likable about someone like that?

The two older persons drew together, embracing and exchanging friendly pecks on their cheeks. Light bristled at the sight of the older man's chapped lips pressed suggestively against Maria's porcelain cheek. Worse still, she kissed him back! As if a rotten guy like that deserved to be blessed with such a thing! The sight of her perfect mouth pressed against that rough, unshaven cheek was burning into Light's retinas.

He clenched one hand into a tight fist and fought back the desire to break Takagi's nose in… and worse.

_'I will kill him. I will kill him. Kill him. I will _fucking_ kill you, Takagi Akito.'_

"I should be on my way as well. Goodbye, Mashiro-san… Takagi-san," Light said, his tone clipped, and walked away. He couldn't stand this man, this-this human _trash_ touching and laughing with Maria who was pure and angelic. "Friends?" Maybe Maria thought so, but Light was a man and he knew how other men's minds worked. Takagi Akito didn't want to "just be friends" with Maria. It was sickening and Light _would not_ allow it to continue.

Maria and Akito separated, looking at his retreating back with bewildered expressions.

"Yagami-kun?" Maria called after him.

He pretended not to hear her.

* * *

**Those with questions or concerns: please read the A/Ns first.**

_*Maneki neko: a cat sculpture that brings good luck. More literally "Lucky cat." _

_**hanami: the cherry blossom-viewing season. The Aoyama Cemetery is a very popular viewing spot during this time._

_*Orivu Buranchu=Olive Branch. I chose to call the church this for ironic reasons. The olive branch, by itself or coupled with a dove, is an ancient symbol of peace and goodwill. As Kira, Light strives to achieve this. Olive trees take a long time to bear fruit, like Light's intentions as Kira as well as his intentions toward Maria. In ancient Greek Olympics, men wore olive wreaths as a sign of their victory, they were also worn by brides._

_Pizza-La is a real restaurant chain in Japan. Kind of like Pizza Hut. The commercials are funny._

_Maria's late husband, Mashiro Moritaka, and her friend Takagi Akito are named after the main characters of the current manga series that Obata and Ohba are working on, Bakuman (check out Chapter 1 page 14 for some serious laughs). Howevere, other than their names and appearances, these Moritaka and Akito share no similarities to the Bakuman ones whatsoever._

_And at last, Light's growing obsession takes it's vicious, black-fingered hold. Major turning point here, folks! Expect things to get darker and less innocent and more passionate from here on out!_

_One thing I'd like you to keep in mind: This story is primarily told through Light's eyes, which means that things aren't always what he thinks they are. In his mind, Maria can do no wrong, and so Light will at times delude himself (and the reader) into seeing Maria in a light that doesn't really exist. For example, in this chapter, Light is hyper-aware that Akito has a special relationship, but is blind to any feelings Maria may have toward Akito other than friendship._

_Do those two have a deeper relationship...? You'll have to wait and find out (Wink)!_

_Read review, and all that jazz,_

_Megii_


	10. Ut Roma Cadit, Sic Omnis Terra

Ut Roma Cadit, Sic Omnis Terra or "As Rome Falls, So Does The Whole World."

He didn't bother imagining what would happen if he got caught. What he was doing wasn't exactly uncommon, but it certainly wasn't legal. He knew that he wouldn't be found out. Not unless he wanted to be.

He hadn't been able to sleep. He hadn't even been able to write in the Death Note properly. He wasn't able to picture the criminals' faces in his mind; his head was overwhelmed with thoughts of Maria.

Sneaking out of the house had been pathetically easy and if his disappearance were noticed he would only have to lie. His disappearance wouldn't be noticed.

She knew she was being followed. Of course, she had no way of knowing it was Light that was trailing her, but she stopped at every street corner and looked back, paranoia obvious in the tenseness of her shoulders. Light drank in Maria's fear greedily; he got a strange sort of high seeing her dewy eyes. He envisioned what she would look like with her face full of terror and felt his nether regions stir.

'_Kyrie eleison_… _Lord have mercy_.'

He wanted her. No longer could he keep denying it. To everyone else, if asked, he would lie, but to himself Light could be nothing less than brutally honest. Wanted her sexually. Wanted her emotionally. It was a new feeling. He was no stranger to "romance;" he had gone through more than his fair share of flings and womanly encounters, had kissed, had groped, had sex, but this wasn't like that. All his relationships in the past had not had any emotion in them, save for what those girls thought they felt for him. He had gone on dates and rented rooms in Love Hotels because there was something for him to gain from them, whether it was sexual release or a complicated plot to make an FBI agent trailing him reveal his true identity.

The rush of blood he felt for Maria was different. He wanted her. Wanted to kiss her. Wanted to possess her. Wanted to bed her and not just once like he had the several other girls he'd slept with. She was the perfect woman for him, he decided.

Women his own age didn't interest him at all; they were too needy, to underdeveloped, too prone to flightiness when something or someone more interesting caught their eyes. They were interested in shiny magazines and glittering, effeminate-faced male pop singers and suggestive clothing. Light did not want a woman who insisted on bubble baths, matching clothing, afternoon picnics, and fancy restaurant proposals, hovering over his shoulder like a persistent mosquito that sucked his blood from his lips.

He wanted Maria. He had to have her. Unlike other women, she was experienced. She wouldn't coddle and coo at him. She wasn't a divorcee who was out looking for the passion that failed in her past relationship or a college graduate looking to experience mind-blowing orgasms and walks on a beach. She was the kind of woman who was looking for stability and reliability, not thrills.

Convincing Maria wouldn't be as simple as convincing one of his classmates to go out with him. She was twice his age, only eight or nine years younger than his mother, and a devout Christian. Courting her would be quite the challenge, but Light never was one to turn down even the most difficult task. He always came out on top.

He peeked over the edge of the fence in time to see her turn a corner and he counted to five before striding after her—after all, it wouldn't do for her to suddenly turn back hoping to catch her pursuer in the act, would it? He knew where she was headed now: the convenience store. No doubt she'd shuffled through her kitchen and discovered she had run out of one thing or another and decided to make a quick night errand of it instead of waiting until the sun rose.

How like her.

Maria went into a Nice convenience store; surprisingly the same Nice store that Light killed Shibuimaru Takuo in and confirmed the Death Note's otherworldly powers. It was beautifully ironic and had Light been a more religious or spiritual man he might even have called it fate. He didn't believe in fate, however, save for the destiny he made for himself.

He was God. Maria was meant to be his, because he decreed it so.

He followed her into the store, keeping a discreet distance until he could perfect his timing. As he reached for a bag of crisps his fingers brushed across hers and he quickly backed off, looking over at her in feigned surprise.

"Mashiro-san!"

Her eyes lit up. "Yagami-kun! I didn't expect to run into you here."

"Nor I you. What brings you out at this time of night?"

"I have a client to meet with early in the morning and just needed to grab a couple of things. You?"

The lie slid from his lips easily; the silken spinneret of a spider beckoning the butterfly into its web. "I have a test coming up. Late night studying, you know how it is. I realized that we had run out of my favorite chips and did not want to bother my mother with so menial a task."

She smiled brightly at him, causing his heart to skip a beat. "How nice! You know, I haven't met anyone else who likes Consommé flavored potato chips!"

"I know what you mean. My sister hates them and my mother and father aren't especially keen on them either. On the plus side, it means I do not have to share them, ne?"

"That's true," she giggled.

They chatted quietly and casually as she purchased snacks and tea. Light himself took the time to buy a bag of chips as well as an onigiri in order to remain unsuspicious. The exited the building with plastic bags in hand and chuckling at a joke he had made.

He smiled at her and nodded. "It was nice coming across you here. I should be heading home now. I guess I will see you around then, Mashiro-san." He began walking away.

"Oh, um, Yagami-kun?"

He paused and looked back at her. Her face was tight with nervousness.

"Would you…" she paused, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Yes?" Glee stirred in his abdomen. Had it been anyone else, he would have been sadistically amused at how easily she played into his hands.

"Would you mind escorting me home, Yagami-kun? I had the strangest feeling I was being followed on the way here."

But this wasn't anyone else, this was Maria, and what he would typically see as pathetic only endeared her to him further. She bent to his will so easily. The corner of his mouth twitched upward. "Of course, Mashiro-san. I would be glad to."

She sighed in relief. "Thank you. I feel so childish asking this of you, but I just…"

He grazed his hand against her forearm, prompting her to look up at him. "I do not think it is childish at all, Mashiro-san. I would be happy to walk you home and see to your safety."

"Thank you," she said again.

The two returned to walking, exchanging words as if they had never paused. Maria's eyes were bright in the darkness, like two candle flames. Though he responded accordingly to everything she said, he was only distantly aware of their conversation. His eyes roamed over her form when she wasn't looking, committing to memory the curve of her nose, the color in her cheeks. He wanted to devour her lips, which were the color of salmon. What would her mouth taste like, he wondered?

'_Apples,_' his mind supplied, '_Ambrosia apples*_.'

He found himself wanting to brush his fingers against the inside of her wrist, perhaps even—his neck warmed—hold her hand. Damn her long sleeves! She always kept herself so thoroughly covered. What did her elbows look like, the back of her knees, or the hollow of her clavicle? He wondered if maybe she would invite him in for tea and he could be granted with a gleam of that ivory skin hidden under the cuff of her shirt, purple Tigris and Euphrates rivers twining just below the surface, framing Paradise.

He forced himself to ignore the hot tingle coiling around his groin.

She said something and laughed, prompting him to chuckle softly, though by this point he wasn't sure what he was laughing at. Her mirth trailed off into a warm sigh and she nudged her shoulder against him, still smiling.

"Thank you for escorting me home once again, Yagami-kun." She said, pulling to a stop.

Indeed they had already reached the gate of her home. Light hid his devastation. So soon! He should have realized how close she lived to the store, should have walked more slowly.

"You're welcome, Mashiro-san." He said.

"I always enjoy talking with you."

"I feel the same. With my peers these days it is always about movies or music or the latest fashion trends. Talking with you is like a breath of fresh air!"

She beamed, a fleeting twinkle of sunlight in the night. Light's heart thudded in his chest.

"You really are a sweet boy, Yagami-kun." She said, standing on tiptoe to peck him on the cheek. The world dissolved into static. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he heard himself say quietly, watching through hazy irises as the honey-haired woman went inside her house and left him standing on the street.

Knowing he had to move, Light lifted a hand to his cheek and walked away, his feet moving in quick, long strides. The world swirled around him in a blur of dark colors and shades. Under his fingertips his cheek burned, heat quickly spreading to the rest of his body. He staggered, and came to a pause, leaning against a concrete wall fencing an anonymous house.

He was breathing hard, his heart was pounding, and he could feel the fiery hot flush surrounding the apples of his cheeks. True, it was not the first time she had kissed him on the cheek, but he hadn't been aware of his feelings for her then, not like he was now. The contact with her, however minimal, was indescribably wonderful. And that was only a tiny taste of her sweetness! How much more powerfully would he react if her kiss were to grace his mouth? His ear? His neck? His…

Light closed his eyes and shivered; a hot, electric tingle that spread from the crown of his head downward. He drew his hand away from his cheek and shyly slid his fingers over his lips. He imagined that he could smell her on his sleeve, where her hand had grasped when she leaned up to him. She smelled like birds and tea and the Sakura-heavy air of springtime.

The _hanami_… that's right, she'd viewed the _hanami_ earlier that day. The scent of cherry blossoms still lingered in her skin and in her clothing.

"Set me as a seal upon thy heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is strong as death." He whispered to himself.

He hurried home and managed to sneak back into his room without incident. It took all his willpower not to slam the door behind him. He'd dropped his grocery bag somewhere back along the streets. He didn't notice or care.

Ryuk was waiting. "Yo, Light-kun…"

"Get out," The brunette man hissed.

The shinigami paused, somewhat taken aback. "Eh?"

"Get out of my room," Light repeated, "Spy on the neighbors, eat the bowl of apples downstairs, I don't care. Leave me alone for a while."

Ryuk was gone as soon as Light told him the location the apples. Light locked his door and lied on his bed. His mother would no doubt wonder what happened to the half dozen apples when they vanished overnight, but Light wasn't concerned about that in the least.

**Warning: Masturbation**

Rolling onto his back he loosened his pants and boxers, shoving them down his legs. He gasped as his throbbing, reddening member was freed from the confines of clothing, proudly standing erect and weeping with a desire so strong it was almost painful. Warmth, fingerlike, curled outward from his sternum across his ribs and down his back, making his fingers and knees tremble minutely.

He reached down tentatively and touched himself. His head instantly filled with images of Maria's angelic face. He groaned, remembering the gold of her hair—what would it look like free from it's usual bun?—and the pinkness of her lips—he remembered how she slurped noodles off her chopsticks, pouty and alluring—the crucifix dimpling the cloth covering her breasts—a rich valley separating two holy peaks. She was so beautiful, so pure. He remembered the smile he had seen on her face when she was with Akito and later showed to him when he had walked her home, a smile like moonlight.

He ached for her, his arms felt empty, his mouth yearning. As he stroked his pulsing phallus, the head dripped pearls.

She raised doves. It was so ironic, so like her. It suited her so perfectly. The image of her came unbidden: with a pair of columbine-white wings perched between her shoulder blades and crowned with a halo the same golden shade as her hair as her eyes sparkled with the same nervous fear he had seen earlier. He was pushed over the edge of bliss.

He stained the carpet with the seeds of passion.

**End Warning**

Light lay back on his bed—when had he sat up?—and panted for several moments, reining in his emotions. The fringes of his hair tickled his cheekbones and a thin sheen of perspiration coated his skin and made him shiver as he felt coolness of the air tenfold.

"Maria," he whispered to himself, "You are like… no, you _are_ an angel. And I am God. Angels live to serve God. That makes you mine. Whether you know it yet or not."

* * *

**Those with questions or concerns: please read the A/Ns first.**

_Bibliography: "Set me as a seal upon thy heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is strong as death."—Bible, Song of Solomon 8:6_

_*__Ambrosia apples really do exist. They're a fairly new cultivar of apple originating from British Columbia in the early 1990's. I originally was going to go with an apple like Pink Lady or Red Delicious, however upon finding the Ambrosia apple listed, I couldn't pass it up. Ambrosia is the food/drink of the gods in Greek Mythology and it is said that it was brought to Olympus by doves. So, by having Light speculate Maria's kisses tasting of ambrosia would be something like imagining himself tasting that which was only eaten/drunk by gods, which he sees himself as (a god)._

_Oh, and I don't know about Nice being an actual convenience store, but it IS indeed the name of the store Light killed Shibuimaru in. I reread the beginning of the manga, just to be sure. I was really passionate about this story while writing it. I did a lot of research._

___It's amazing how much a person's perception changes after becoming aware of feelings he or she has. Now that he's aware of his feelings, Light's more possessive than ever, and will only grow more so._

_Read review, and all that jazz,_

_Megii_


	11. Cacoethes Scribendi

Cacoethes Scribendi or "A Bad Habit Of Writing."

If he'd wanted to, Light could have just written the man's name in the Death Note and be done with it. Name, cause of death, and so on, easy.

Doing it that way, however, was also impersonal and to Light, this was very personal.

Today would be Takagi Akito's last day amongst the living.

It had been simple to look up the man's address and personal information. His address, phone number, the building he worked at, his credit card information, his school records, every purchase he'd made with that credit card for the past three years… ridiculously simple. Or maybe Light was just too gifted. When he was young he'd always felt that he'd been born a century too early, though now he knew he was a messiah.

Whatever the reason, he had more than enough information to carry out his plan. It was also, of course, all written out in the Death Note to ensure that Akito didn't survive by some little kink of chance. Dying of a heart attack was too good for manipulative scum like him.

Ryuk, of course, thought it all great fun hiding behind a cluster of trees as Light waited for Akito to leave his house and start walking to work. He didn't even have to wait half as long as he'd expected. Akito was still trying to tap one shoe on and his jacket was thrown casually over his shoulder. Light wrinkled his nose distastefully and followed, sweatshirt hood hiding his face.

Ryuk munched on his apple for a moment longer, hidden in the foliage of a tree, before flying off after them.

The number of people walking steadily rose in number until Light had followed Akito into the city. The sidewalks were overstuffed with humans on their way to work, morning meetings, school, and the like. It proved more helpful than a hindrance as it allowed Light to get close to the older man without being noticed or recognized until he was almost directly behind the blonde.

The crosswalk sign switched to "Don't Walk" and the flow of people crossing the street thinned to a hurried trickle. As the stoplight turned green, signaling the vehicles to begin rolling forward, the crowd surged, impatient, and Light took advantage of the moment to stretch his arm out. The palm of his hand found the middle of the blonde man's back and he _pushed_, whispering as he did so:

"Let the punishment match the offense."

It played out almost in slow motion. Akito stumbled off the curb and into the street. He staggered for a moment, arms pin-wheeling as he struggled to keep upright. Just as he steadied, a car horn blared, a woman shrieked, and Akito didn't even have time to form an expression of surprise as the taxi hit him head-on.

His legs were swept out from beneath him, his torso lurching forward to crack his skull into the windshield. The glass spider-webbed and blood splattered. The taxi's brakes screeched as Akito tumbled limply over the hood, over the windshield, and soared over the roof to fall to the pavement under the taillights. His arm bent at an odd angle as he landed, curling under him.

His eyes were open in shock, but completely unseeing. Blood dripped from the crown of his head, the unseen wounds under his clothing, and out of the corner of his mouth. His fingers twitched with the vestiges of life, but his chest failed to move. One of his fingernails was missing, as was his left shoe. A dozen feet away, his glasses sat, shattered and scuffed and twisted and freckled with blood, against the gutter.

The crowd exploded.

"Oh my god!"

"Holy shit!"

"Someone call 119!"

"Is he…is he…? Oh God, oh God oh God…"

Men's jaws dropped; women screamed, holding their hands to their mouths; children stood in uncomprehending awe; Light looked upon Akito's dead, bloody body with grotesque satisfaction and slipped away through the chaotic crowd. No one noticed him or thought anything of his departure.

"Judgment is served."

* * *

_Takagi Akito. On the morning of May 24th he is pushed into traffic by a pedestrian and is hit by an oncoming car on the way to work. He dies of blood loss before paramedics arrive._

* * *

**Those with questions or concerns: please read the A/Ns first.**

_Bibliography: __"Let the punishment match the offense."— Cicero, De Legibus._

_"119" is the Japanese version of 911._

_So, who didn't see that coming? Who DID see it coming?_

_Read review, and all that jazz,_

_Megii_


	12. Acta Deos Numquam Mortalia Fallunt

Acta Deos Numquam Mortalia Fallunt or "Mortal Actions Never Deceive Gods."

_"I have found Kira. Thank you everyone at the police station and the TV station."_

The Second Kira, Light decided, was either one of two things:

A.) An idiot.

B.) A liar.

Light wasn't happy with either option, but, well, there you were. The Second Kira was either only _pretending_ to be a Kira supporter, or was simply such an oblivious fool that he didn't take the time to realize he could be putting Kira in danger by speaking so openly.

It irritated Light to no end.

Even more irking was that the anonymous person had discovered Light, while Light himself had searched high and low and not caught so much of a glimpse of the Second Kira! It was insulting, especially considering that it was obvious the person was nowhere near his level of intelligence.

L, sitting directly across from Light, was perched awkwardly in his chair, bony fingers resting on his knees, and got the team started on making a tape in response to the idiot imposter's message. Light didn't want to help. It could lead to Light's undoing: the imposter could take the bait and turn Light in, or simply write Light's name in his notebook. Yet, he couldn't come out and announce that he didn't want to make the video. Despite his brilliant mind, he couldn't think of a way to stop the team from baiting the Second Kira without making himself look suspicious.

He really wanted to _write_ _something_.

Light inhaled deeply and stood, stretching numbness out of his legs and fingers. Rolling one shoulder he took his cell phone out of his pocket and turned it on to check for any missed calls.

L looked over at him, clearly annoyed. "I really don't like it when people use their cell phones in front of me, Light-kun. It's distracting."

Light rolled his eyes. "You're such a hypocrite, Ryuzaki. This will only take a few minutes. Dad and I might have missed something important."

The other man stared at Light from under his messy, black fringe. Finally, he nodded.

Light stomped down the desire to openly smirk in triumph. Instead he focused his attention back on his phone, noting the "1 missed call" blinking at the bottom of the screen.

"Oh, I missed a call from Mom." Soichiro looked up at the mention of his wife. Light continued. "I am going to call her back and check in. Ryuzaki, do you mind if I…?"

L took a sip of his sugary tea and conceded. "Alright, but do it in another room."

"Fine."

The tawny-haired youth stood and walked into the kitchen area of the suite, hitting number 2 on his cell phone's speed dial—home—and lifting the device to his ear as it rang.

"Moshi moshi?" he heard a female voice ask; his mother's voice.

"Mom? It is Light."

"Light! Oh, I was wondering if you'd call back."

He could hear her sniffling into the receiver, not intensely, but enough to make him aware that she was upset about something. "Mom, what is wrong?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Light, sweetie. I know you and your father are both working hard right now, but I thought you needed to know right away."

"What is it?"

"It seems Maria's friend, Takagi Akito, was in a traffic accident yesterday. She just found out this morning."

Light squelched his smile, forcing his mouth into a pained line. "That is awful. I just met him the other day."

Sachiko wailed. "Oh, I'm sorry, Light! Now you won't be able to concentrate on your homework at all."

He hurried to soothe her. "It is okay, Mom. I'm glad you told me now instead of later. How is Maria taking it?"

He heard her take a calming breath. "I'm not sure, but she can't be taking it well. Apparently they were very close. We'd talked about him a few times during tea; she was hoping that he would ask her to marry him soon."

Jealously, white hot and spiteful, flared in Light's chest for a split moment before fading quickly. '_I must not let my hatred for him get the better of me. He is dead now; there is nothing to be jealous of. Maria will be mine soon enough._' Out loud, he said, "That is terrible."

"Yes, yes it is! It's downright awful!"

From the other room, Light heard L call his name.

Light sighed. "Look, Mom, I have to go now. I will be home soon and we will talk more then, all right?"

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry. I hardly knew the man, but I know how much you and your sister like Maria. Oh dear, my mouth is carrying me away again. I'm sorry, Light. I'll see you at dinner."

"Yeah. Bye, Mom."

"Goodbye, Light."

He snapped the phone shut and sighed with barely masked irritation. Annoyed at the Second Kira for so spectacularly throwing a wrench into his otherwise perfect plans, at L for forcing him to cut off the _wonderful_ conversation he was having with his mother—and no, that was not sarcasm—at the feelings that become more and more difficult to suppress with every passing day. He wrenched his hand through his hair and strode back into the sitting room.

L glanced over at him and spoke before Light could ask what he was called back for. "What's wrong, Light-kun?"

The young man hesitated, counted to ten in his head and responded accordingly. "A friend of one of our church acquaintances was apparently killed in a traffic accident yesterday morning."

The detective placed his thumb between his teeth. "Ah, yes, Mashiro Maria-san. You're close to her, aren't you, Light-kun?"

"We are well acquainted, but I wouldn't go so far as to call us 'close,' Ryuzaki. I am amazed that you knew who I was talking about; have you spied on my neighbors as well as me?"

Soichiro looked up from the paper he was reading over; his eyes were wide with alarm. "What? Maria?"

Light's eyes slid over to his father. "A friend of hers was hit by a car, Dad."

The salt-and-pepper haired man blinked several times before lowering his gaze to his lap. "Oh, that's…" He drifted off, unable to find the words.

L looked over at the older man. "Will you be alright, Yagami-san?"

Soichiro perked up at that. "Hm? Oh, yes, I will be all right, and I will be able to work on the tape, if you're worried about that. It's just…" he sighed, "Hearing about death never gets easier especially when it's someone you probably know."

The dark-eyed detective nodded solemnly. "I understand."

Light's mouth twitched downward and he pulled L's attention back to him. "What did you want, Ryuzaki?"

L's reached for another cup of tea. "Hm? Oh, yes, I just wanted to let you know that you're free to go home for the night. We can take care of things from here. Besides, it sounds as if your mother would like you home now."

"I would normally protest, but, yes, I think Mom needs me. Sayu, too. I'll see you at home later, Dad." Light said, picking up his jacket and book bag.

"See you at home, son."

Light left quickly, eager to get home and hear about Maria's devastation at Akito's death, as well as to try and think up a counter-plan to keep L off his trail. He wouldn't—_couldn't_—get caught.

As soon as the college student left the suite, L went into action. Flipping the input on the television screen, he watched attentively as Light left the hotel, switching between cameras until the man climbed into a taxi and was driven away. As always, Light's facial expressions and body language relayed none of his inner thoughts. The perfect son of the Yagami household was unreadable, completely unsuspicious.

Which in itself was suspicious.

Licking the vestiges of a heavily iced cookie from his fingertips he turned the television off and called for the youngest member of the Task Force, aside from Light.

"Matsuda-san."

The dark haired man, who had so shortly ago masqueraded as Light's cousin, bounded up to the detective like an overeager puppy.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?"

L could almost see the tail wagging. "I need you to tell me again about that person you said Light met while in Aoyama."

Matsuda scratched at his cheek. "Oh, of course. Um, do you mean her physical appearance, or…?"

"Physical appearances is fine for now."

He nodded. "Okay. Well, it was a woman and she was older than Light, blonde, a bit on the short side. She was with a blonde man, but I think her hair color was natural, because his definitely wasn't. I think she had a Christian crucifix for a necklace."

L brought his finger to his lips. "Yes. At the moment that describes two current suspects for the Second Kira."

"It does?" The young officer looked surprised.

"Yes. Is there anything else significant about the woman? You said she was older than Light, how much?"

"Oh, she was more than a few years older, if that's what you're concerned about. She was more around Chief's age. Not quite that old, but near there. Does that help?"

"Immensely." L eyed Matsuda seriously. "You have been a great help, Matsuda."

The young officer flushed at the praise. "Y-you're welcome, Ryuzaki! But… I still think you're wrong about Light being Kira, you know."

The detective nodded. "I know." He thumbed his lower lip thoughtfully. "The chances of Mashiro Maria being the Second Kira is minimal; however, I think she may be worth speaking to whether she is or not."

Matsuda bit the inside of his cheek. "Do you want one of us to bring her in for questioning?"

"Hmm? No. I believe this requires a more personal touch. I will take care of things."

"B-but Ryuzaki! The Second Kira can kill with just a face! What if—?"

"Don't worry," L interrupted, "If I die, it would prove that Light and Mashiro Maria are the First and Second Kiras. However, I am confident that I will not be killed.

"The dead cannot cry out for justice; it is a duty of the living to do so for them."

* * *

**Those with questions or concerns: please read the A/Ns first.**

_Bibliography: __"The dead cannot cry out for justice; it is a duty of the living to do so for them."—Lois McMaster Bujold, Diplomatic Immunity, 2002_

_L doesn't have a big role in this story, but I couldn't NOT add him, because it just isn't a party without L!_

_I didn't originally intend for Maria to be something as serious as a Second Kira suspect, but you know how stories take lives of their own. Plus, Misa can't have been the ONLY Kira suspect that L ever had; he had to have other suspects, at least for a little while. In truth, he has no reason for suspecting Maria other than that she had the misfortune to be in Aoyama on the 22nd. Being L, I figure that he'd find anyone who so much as _looked_ at Light funny that day worth investigating. L's paranoid like that. SO, yes, that means that L and Maria will meet at some point, but we have other things to cover before we get there._

_And before anyone asks: No, Maria will not get involved with the Kira Case. Period._

___An early update because I'm driving down to San Francisco. A day to get there, a day there, and a day to get back._  


_Read review, and all that jazz,_

_Megii_


	13. Boni Pastoris Est Tondere Pecus Non

Boni Pastoris Est Tondere Pecus Non Delubere or "It Is Good Of A Shepherd To Shear His Flock, Not To Flay Them."

She was blonde with pouty pink lips and light brown eyes. She knelt on his bedroom floor with her head bowed, crucifix dangling from the chain around her slender neck. She was _not_ Maria.

Amane Misa was bleached blonde, her lips were coated in strawberry gloss, and the necklace was a twisted, gothic, mockery of the cross with a jet-black skull perched in its center. How fitting for the Second Kira to doll herself up like she was a shinigami herself. She looked like she shopped at the same remote store Ryuk did.

Clad in endless layers of black lace, her too pale hair pulled up into twin pigtails, the juncture of her legs hid by a tutu-like skirt, she was, in short:

Disgusting.

Light wanted to wrap his hands around her scrawny neck and wring her like a chicken. She certainly squawked like one.

But, she wasn't entirely hopeless, he supposed. At the very least, she didn't turn his name in to the authorities. She also possessed the Shinigami Eyes, which he could definitely use. She was also obsessively devoted to him.

Despite her potential as a pawn, Light felt it insulting that a person such as Amane Misa had a nickname like Second Kira. Perhaps she had started off with noble intentions, and it was only natural to want to thank the person who had brought Judgment upon the person who had killed your family; but she had perverted Kira's noble cause. She killed innocents for their opinions and even offered to murder her own friend.

All that to simply thank Kira; some loyal follower she was. '_One should never confuse the faith with the supposedly faithful,_' he told himself.

For once, he cursed his good looks. Misa seemed to believe in "love at first sight" and was already possessive of him.

"I can't stand the thought of Light going out with other girls. If that happens, I'll kill that girl!" The gothic Lolita hissed, her eyes glinting dangerously.

She was a liability. Though her eyes were too useful to simply discard her, Light had no intention of being the boyfriend she wanted him to be. He loved Maria and there was no room for anyone else, or even any room for compromise. Misa could not be allowed to see Maria with him; she could kill both of them out of her ridiculous jealously.

All he had to do was get her to see L and dispose of her quickly. Just being in the same room with her gave him a headache.

Unfortunately, her Shinigami, Rem, seemed as possessive of Misa as Misa was of Light, with the exception that Rem was significantly less selfish. With the current situation, the combination of Misa and Rem was worse than the situation with L.

Before he could begin to talk both of the females out of their ridiculous, over-emotional notions, Light's mother interrupted. She nervously informed them that Misa had to leave or she would miss the last train of the night. Light did not want such a girl stuck at his house overnight.

Nevertheless, despite his dislike for her, he was reluctant to kick her out of the house without straightening her out. But, it couldn't be helped. He'd have to go out with her at least once before she died, and keep a close eye on her to keep the police away.

He just hoped that he could place Judgment upon her before things got out of hand.

* * *

**Those with questions or concerns: please read the A/Ns first.**

_Bibliography: __"Never confuse the faith with the supposedly faithful."—Randy K. Milholland, Something Positive Comic, 10-19-06_

_Short. But next time is longer and we'll have Maria back in the picture._

_It was interesting writing Misa without having her actively interact with the story. I'm not a Misa-hater by any means (I'm actually rather fond of her as she's one of the only NORMAL characters in the series), but this is written in Light's viewpoint and we all know what he thinks of her. This scene is primarily here to give the reader a sense of where the story lies in comparison to the canon. And to annoy Light. Because we all love annoying Light; he just looks so cute when he's flustered!_

_Read review, and all that jazz,_

_Megii_


	14. Ploratia Columba

Ploratia Columba or "The Mourning Dove."

He had thought that he wouldn't see her until Sunday, but luck seemed to favor Light. Maria came to him.

Well, not to _him_, precisely, she came seeking his mother. The Christian woman appeared on the Yagami's doorstep around 15:00 and toppled, trembling, into Sachiko's soft, motherly embrace. Between her garbled sobs he could make out the name "Akito."

His heart swelled. She was pathetic, crying over a man so unworthy of her tears, but it didn't matter. She would get over it soon enough; Light was there for her now. Besides, she was beautiful when she cried.

Sachiko held the younger woman close, shushing her and rocking her body in a soothing motion. Gently guiding Maria toward the sitting room, she turned her face toward her son and asked him to bring them water and prepare some tea. Light assented and quickly made his way to the kitchen, somehow both relieved and agonized to be in a different room.

Maria stirred such powerful feelings within him. Oh, how he wanted to kiss those tears from her cheeks, to taste their saltiness in the corners of his lips! They would taste perfect, he imagined, like the purest ocean water, pure enough to baptize infants in. Her red, blotchy face was somehow alluring and he committed to memory her quivering chin, matted eyelashes, her hair—loosed from its usual bun—messily surrounding her head in a golden halo, the tears in her eyes making her brown irises sparkle like fine champagne, the way the usually indistinguishable peach fuzz on her upper lip seemed particularly pronounced, the anguished upward curve of her honey-yellow eyebrows, and the mottled redness covering her face like an unpleasant rash.

Light swallowed thickly and moved to the sink, quickly pouring three glasses of water. He downed his glass quickly after presenting Maria and Sachiko theirs, hoping to quell the furnace in his belly.

_God_, she was beautiful when she cried. Maria was a lovely figure ordinarily, but when she was hiccupping in distress, Light thought, she was the epitome of purity, divinity, of holiness. She was the wisteria to his pine.

'_Blessed Maria… she is as an angel_.'

He realized with something of a start that he was jealous of his mother's position. He wanted to tear Maria out of Sachiko's embrace and implore the angelic woman to sob into his shoulder instead. He wanted her to soak his shirt with her tears and runny nose. He wanted to whisper into her delicate ear and stroke her hair and rub her back and maybe slip his thumb under her shirt. The meager contact with the flesh of the small of her back would surely be Paradise.

He wanted to shove his mother to the floor and spit hurtful words at her like she was vermin.

Light quickly pulled away from the thought and stood to refill his glass as well as check on the tea. The kettle had just begun to simmer and he quickly turned the stove off and poured the steaming liquid into mugs. The teabags bled yellow-green.

'_Get a grip, Light_,' he told himself. To think such things about his mother, he had to truly be enamored with Maria. His mother didn't deserve to be thought of so cruelly. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, forcing his raging desire down to a soft lull. He downed another glass of water.

Feeling much more levelheaded, he put the teacups on a tray and took them to the two middle-aged women. Maria's body-shaking sobs had died down to trembling hiccups.

"How could this happen?" the blonde woman was saying, "He had been so happy, so healthy the day before! Why? Why did he have to die?"

Sachiko pulled Maria close as Light gingerly set the tea tray on the coffee table.

"I guess that's just how death works," his mother said, "It doesn't matter if we're ready or not. It just happens."

"Mom is right, Mashiro-san," Light said gently, sitting down on the other side of the woman. Maria lifted her face out of Sachiko's shoulder to look tearfully at him. His heart skipped a beat. "I did not know Takagi-san much at all, but I know you and how much you must be hurting. I am sorry you had to go through this," and he was, he truly was, for who wanted to see their loved ones in pain? "But please do remember that I—we are here for you."

"Yagami-kun," Maria murmured. Then she, much to Light's shock, threw her arms around his broad shoulders and hugged him hard. His breath caught in his throat.

"Mari—Mashi…ro…san?" he managed to force out. His mother was smiling softly and, encouraged, he hesitantly brought his arms around her to return the embrace. She felt wonderful against him.

"Thank you for your kind words, Yagami-kun. And you can call me Maria," She told him. His cheeks burned. "I will grieve, I need to grieve, but after that I am going to concentrate on what's important in life. I'm going to strive everyday to be a kind and generous and loving person."

Light let out a breathy chuckle, a slight smile curving his mouth. He moved his fingers a little lower on her back and relished in the feel of her tears and breath puffing against his neck.

"You are already one of the kindest, most generous, and most loving people I know, Maria-san." He was in heaven, enveloped by Paradise; the world could rot for all he cared, as long as he could hold Maria like this forever.

Maria continued, "I'm going to keep death right here, close to my heart, so that whenever I'm overcome with negative emotions or I start to forget, I'll see death and remember."

Sachiko set her teacup down, eyes distant and thoughtful and mourning. "That is a good thing, I think, Maria. I'm sure that Akito-san's spirit has found its way safely to Paradise and he's watching you, lovingly, from heaven. We should never forget those whom we've loved and lost, but keep them alive in our hearts."

Maria sniffled, "Yes." She let go of Light then, pulling away to sit up on her own, and Light nearly cried out at the loss of contact, biting the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood.

"Thank you, both of you," the blonde woman said, wiping away tears. She reached for tea and sipped at it delicately. "It's delicious."

Light clenched one hand into a fist, digging his fingernails into his palm to reinforce self-control. He wanted to scream, wanted to pin Maria to the couch and do unmentionable things to her body.

He stood and bowed lightly to the two women. "I think I'll give you a bit of time to yourselves, now. For girl talk, yes?"

Maria's brow furrowed, her eyes rimmed with bright pink. "Oh, yes of course. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable, Yagami-kun."

He smiled down at her. "No, not at all, Maria-san. Please excuse me."

Light went straight to the bathroom. Breathing heavily, cheeks flushed, he hovered over the sink, his hands clenching at the porcelain sides. Now that he was in a private space, he let the lid on his emotions fall away.

It was revitalizing, allowing this meager loss of control. His entire body tingled and trembled and very shortly thereafter his pants had tented. The blood in his veins boiled with desire. Never had he wanted Maria so badly than he did at this moment. It was as if he grew more and more passionate about her every day.

"Each day I love you more, today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow," he quoted to himself, "Oh, Maria; beatus, sanctus, venustus, benigmus, virgo Maria; blessed, sacred, lovely, benevolent, merciful, virgin Maria."

**Warning: Mastrubation**

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Light stripped bare. Goose flesh rose on his arms and legs, his skin constraining to hold every bit of heat it could. He wrapped his fingers around his aching manhood, and rested his heated forehead against the cool glass of the mirror.

He cursed his mother for prompting Maria out of his arms, though that thought quickly faded as he remembered her tearful, sparkling eyes. Her tears… why did they arouse him so?

His erection was in a remote place between pleasure and pain, the crown purpling with hot blood. He pressed his free hand harshly against the mirror. He imagined that Maria was just on the other side of the mirror and his twitching fingers desperately sought to touch her; a lock of hair, the sleeve of her shirt, or the back of her hand, her lips.

Remaining silent so as not to alert anyone in the house of his activity was difficult. He couldn't stop, didn't _want_ to stop, thinking about her tear-shimmering eyes, the pout of her mouth as she held back sobs, the desperate way she clung to him as she cried, so deeply within kissing distance. Had his mother not been present, he might have snapped and ravished her right then and there. The fantasy of her crying, pleading for him to stop his advances; yet, unable to resist her own body's yearning turned him on like nothing else.

When release came, he nearly sobbed, her name escaping his lips as a harsh whisper. He held onto the blissful feeling as long as he could, milking his need until his body could bear it no longer and he sank to his knees, gasping. Beats of sweat clung to the crevices of his body.

**End Mastrubation Scene**

Head bowed, Light chuckled darkly under his breath. "The things you do to me…"

He decided to take a bath, despite the early hour. His skin was sticky with sweat and he felt drained of energy. Gathering his wits and dignity about him, he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped into the shower/bathtub room. As he was rinsing himself off, the tub slowly filled with water.

Light reached for the mirrored medicine cabinet to retrieve soap when Ryuk's grinning head suddenly phased through the glass. Light's neutral expression twisted into a fierce glare.

Ryuk laughed. "You sure are one interesting human, Light-kun. You get more interesting every day."

Light looked away as if dismissing the shinigami. He worked the bar of soap into a thick, white lather. "How much did you see?"

If possible, Ryuk's grin widened. "Plenty."

Light didn't respond.

"Hyuk, hyuk, you don't notice _anything_ other than yourself when you're getting off like that. It's funny! I guess not just the apples in this world are juicy. Hyuk hyuk hyuk!"

"What do you want?" The human man snapped. The death god's words were chaffing his ego.

"Just thought I'd tell you that you had better cure yourself of your pitiful little crush before L notices it's affecting the number of criminals you kill every day."

Light looked at the other being then, glaring. "My feelings for Maria are not some 'pitiful little crush.'"

Ryuk's goldfish-like eyes gleamed. "How interesting. A few weeks ago, you would have defended yourself against L, not that old lady."

"Shut up. What do you know about human psychology, anyway? Nothing; you know nothing."

The death god looked like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it. "Well then, if you're not going to dismiss your infatuation, what do you plan on doing about it?"

Light allowed himself a smirk, his irritation evaporating as he imagined seducing Maria. "Simple. I will make her fall hopelessly in love with me."

"And how will you do that?"

"One day at a time, Ryuk."

Ryuk laughed forebodingly. "I don't think you'll be able to do it. Know why? Because you're only a cute little kid to her, that's why. She's double your age, Light-kun; she'll never see you as a potential lover."

Light glared at the Shinigami. "She will have to give in to me. She _will_. Angels don't have free will, and I am God. Maria will be mine."

Ryuk only continued to laugh.

* * *

**Those with questions or concerns: please read the A/Ns first.**

_Bibliography: (1) __I guess that's how death works. It doesn't matter if we're ready or not. It just happens.—Randy K. Milholland, Something Positive, 11-29-2006_

_(2) I am going to concentrate on what's important in life. I'm going to strive everyday to be a kind and generous and loving person. I'm going to keep death right here, so that anytime I even think about getting angry at you or anybody else, I'll see death and I'll remember.—Diane Frolov and Andrew Schneider, Northern Exposure, Do The Right Thing, 1992_

(3) "_For, you see, each day I love you more, today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow."—Rosemonde Gerard, L'eternelle Chanson_

_For those who find world clock's confusing: 15:00 = 3:00pm_

___A little shoutout to BelletristWordSalad for the title of this chapter. I never knew that the word "columbine" had anything to do with doves until she told me. (big smile)_  


_Read review, and all that jazz,_

_Megii_


	15. Peccavi

Peccavi or "I Have Sinned."

He was spying on her again.

Despite having shared tea with her just that afternoon after another session of church with his family, he had been unable to resist the desire to see her again. It was becoming a regular occurrence. This was not the second, or third, or fourth, or even the fifth time he had come to watch her.

She suspected nothing, and neither did Light's family.

Maria and Light had had tea together several times now, and each time he learned something new about her, about her birds, about her faith. He never tired of hearing her speak, watching her mouth move, some days he was hard pressed to keep his hands to himself.

However, as much as he enjoyed those meetings, there was something about the sight of her when the world was dark and the sun extinguished. Perhaps it was the way she was so relaxed when the lamps were on and the streets were empty.

'_She walks in beauty, like the night_

_'Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

_'And all that's best of dark and bright_

_'Meet in her aspect and her eyes,'_ Light recited to himself. He wished he could take a photograph of her as she currently was without being caught—her golden locks loose and flowing freely over her shoulders; her long sleeves and high socks foregone in favor of a loose-fitting, short, white robe, exposing her forearms and slender calves; knees pulled up to her chest as she rested an open book on her thighs.

Then again, was a photograph really necessary? Photographs were for memories, but he was going to make Maria his. Already he could envision himself finishing writing in the Death Note in the neighboring room and, after putting it away in a safe place, walking into the sitting room. Maria would be too deeply into her book to notice him come in until he plucked the tome from her hands from behind, his lips grazing the shell of her ear. Her lips would part in surprise and he would cup her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him, and the distance between them would close and he would drink in the nectar of her lips.

A few blocks away, a dog barked, reminding Light that it was only a fantasy…for now.

Inside, Maria closed her book at last and stood. She placed her novel amongst the others in the bookshelf and left, her fingers skimming the wall to turn off the lights.

Light sighed and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against her window. The chill of the glass soothed his burning cheeks. Into the darkness he whispered,

"Come live with me, and be my love;

"And I will make thee beds of roses

"And a thousand fragrant posies,

"Fair lined slippers for the cold,

"With buckles of the purest gold;

"If these delights thy mind may move,

"Then live with me and be my love."

* * *

"…broke into Anneimedu's house and bludgeoned the author to death in order to steal the manuscript of his latest novel. A neighbor heard the sound of shattering glass and called the police. The man ran, but was quickly apprehended and taken in for questioning. In related news…"

_Nisio Isin_

* * *

**Those with questions or concerns: please read the A/Ns first.**

_Bibliography: __(1)She walks in beauty, like the night_

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes—Lord Byron, She Walks in Beauty_

_(2) Come live with me, and be my love...—The Passionate Shepherd to His Love, Christopher Marlowe_

_Nisio Isin—the penname of the author of Death Note: Another Note. Crime is based on the first few paragraphs of DNAN when BB experiments by trying to make someone die from internal hemorrhaging as well as the fact that Nisio has written many parodies of other popular series (don't you just love how it's legal to publish fanfiction in Japan?)._

_Anneimedu=Unnamed_

_A glimpse of what goes on in Light's head when he's having a moment of voyeurism. He's so disillusioned it's adorable. He just keeps getting worse and worse. Next chapter is a big, wordy one. Switching to daily updates because I'm as impatient as the rest of you._

_Read review, and all that jazz,_

_Megii_


	16. Morior Invictus

Morior Invictus or "Death Before Defeat."

"Good afternoon; are you Mashiro Maria?"

"Yes. You are?"

"Hideki Ryuga."

"Like the actor?"

"No relation."

"Oh. Can I help you?"

"Yes. I am here to talk to you about Yagami Light."

"Yagami-kun? Has something happened? Is he alright?"

The pasty-skinned youth lifted a hand, putting a halt to the woman's concerned words. "May I come in?"

"Oh!" Maria lifted a hand to her mouth, flushing with embarrassment. "Of course, how forgetful of me. Please do come in."

He slipped out of the sneakers with little hassle, eager to free his feet, not even muttering a "forgive the intrusion" as he shuffled across the threshold. Maria's eyebrow quirked, but she did not comment and led him to the sitting room. He paused in the doorway, his eyes darting about, every detail being sucked into their murky depths. Placing a finger in his mouth he walked over to her mantelpiece, looking over the photographs and knick-knacks placed there.

A photograph of Maria's wedding, her lips pressed tenderly against her husband's, Sakura petals falling behind them, her wedding veil caught in a slight breeze. An antique comb sat beside it, tarnished silver, colorless mother of pearl, and cracked jade. The same comb could be seen in the photograph-Maria's hair.

A photograph of Maria and her husband eating ice cream with a young Arabian girl. Melted vanilla was dripping down the girl's fingers, a striking contrast to her cinnamon brown skin.

A photograph of the couple posing more formally with yet another child, this time a blonde American boy. A seashell rested against the dark green frame.

A photograph of what could only be her parents, the two immortalized in black and white and shades of grey, unsmiling.

A photograph of Maria and her very-pregnant sister, smiling widely.

Maria holding a red-faced infant wrapped in hospital pink, her expression soft, the infant peaceful.

A pretty gold frame held a child's crayon drawing, poorly portraying Maria with an overly round-head, stick-like arms and a shapeless body. In the corner in an adult's writing said: "For Auntie Maria, drawn by Shiori-chan on the first day of Kindergarten."

Maria spoke up then, her gentle voice interrupting his inspection.

"What's wrong with Yagami-kun?"

He tore his gaze away from the photographs to look at her. "Ah, we are not sure."

"We?"

"His classmates and family have noted some odd behavior on his part. I want to speak with you hoping you might be able to shed some light on the issue. He seems close to you."

"I suppose we are, but I don't know what I might be able to tell you…"

"Anything, Mashiro-san, could prove useful. Even if seems like nothing, it may end up being a missing piece we need."

She pursed her lips. "I understand. Would you like tea?"

A childish smile curved his lips. "I would very much like some, if you don't mind."

"Alright. Make yourself comfy; I'll be back in a jiffy. Is Earl Grey all right with you? I am out of green, I'm afraid."

"Earl Grey is perfect. Thank you."

She nodded and slid open another shoji door, one that led to her kitchen. She left it open, giving him a clear view of the sink. He curled his toes into her thick, plush carpet as she filled an electric teakettle.

"How do you know Yagami-kun?" She asked, her voice echoing clearing into the sitting room.

"We're classmates. He and I both scored perfect marks on the To-Oh entry exam."

"Is that so? You must be incredibly smart. You take cream with your tea, yes?"

L paused, somewhat surprised. "Yes, I do." He heard glasses cling and clank as she shuffled around for something.

"Oh, good! I hardly ever have a visitor that appreciates tea with cream. As Japanese, they usually just give me strange looks whenever I offer." She appeared in the doorway, holding a tray on which balanced aforementioned drink as well as several varieties of sugary treats. "Strange, isn't it, how people can not bat an eye at coffee milk, and yet the idea of cream in tea completely escapes them? You're still standing there? Please, please, have a seat."

The dark-haired male did so, his wide eyes fixated hungrily on the pile of biscuits and sugar. His toes dangled over the edge of the couch and he rested his hands on his knees as Maria took her seat in a floral-cushioned wicker rocker. He waited patiently as she poured the tea.

"Observing that I do indeed like cream in my tea suggests that you do not believe me to be native to this country, doesn't it, Mashiro-san?"

She glanced up at him. "My late husband was an employee of the international student exchange program. We hosted a number of children in our home from various countries. He and I eventually learned how to tell what country a person was from by their name, facial features, and habits. Having a degree in anthropology helped, no doubt." She explained, handing over his teacup.

He wasted no time filling the liquid with half a dozen sugar cubes and generous amounts of cream.

"Really? And what countries do you think I am descended from, Mashiro-san?" He asked. He dipped a heavily iced biscuit into the tea.

The blonde woman quirked her head, lips puckered. "British I can say with utmost confidence. Your eye and nose shape is distinctly Asian, most likely Japanese, Okinawan perhaps. Your brow and jaw line strike me as Russian, while your mouth and ears… decidedly Roman descent. Definitely not Greek, and you're too pale to have Spaniard blood… French perhaps, or maybe Italian. And your hands…" she set down her teacup and reached out toward him. "May I?"

The black-haired man nibbled his thumb before hesitantly surrendering his fingers.

Maria cupped his hand in her palm, fingers caressing the lines of his hand and length of his fingers. Her eyes were lowered, pale eyelashes framing her eyes like moth wings.

"You have Marfan's Syndrome," she said softly.

He tilted his head, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "Interesting. What brought you to that conclusion?"

She lifted her gaze to meet his. His fingers twitched of their own accord and she allowed him to take his hand back, unfazed when he began wiping at it vigorously with a handkerchief from his pocket.

"A number of things. Little things that, on their own, would just appear to be odd quirks." She picked up her tea and sipped, wetting her tongue. "I worked with special needs children for a number of years, Hideki-san. Though, like providing a home for exchange students, it too faded from my life after my husband passed away. The same way I picked up the ability to tell a person's country of origin, I learned to identify various illnesses and conditions. Your eyes are what I noticed first."

"My eyes?" He pressed.

"Your pupils, actually. You are nearsighted, aren't you?"

He made a vague noise neither confirming nor disputing her observation.

"You're also very long limbed. Not an altogether strange characteristic, but there's a thinness to you that suggests it's not just genetics stretching you out. The way you sit as well; people with Marfan's are generally said to be able to find relief from muscle pain by lying particularly flat, but it is not so out-of-range to consider that one might also find the same relief by curling up instead. You are also quite obviously flat-footed. And, from the way you insist on handling that spoon, I believe you may be double-jointed. Hyper mobile, rather. As well as something of a germophobe, perhaps?"

L grinned at her. "Very observant of you. You're a fascinating woman, Mashiro-san."

Color blossomed on the apples of her cheeks. "I hope that was meant as a complement! You're quite tactless, aren't you?" She laughed.

L thumbed his lower lip. "Yes. I apologize if I have offended you in any way."

Maria shook her head. "Not at all, Hideki-san. In fact, I find your bluntness very refreshing. It's rare that anyone speaks to me about something other than religion or my doves. Even Yagami-kun is so formal, sometimes painfully so. He speaks as if he is quoting a play. He doesn't even use conjunctions."

He perked up with interest. He _had_ noticed the lack of "can't"s and "I'll"s and "you're"s and "it's" in Light's speech patterns, but had never before considered it as anything particularly noteworthy. "What do you mean?"

Maria sipped at her tea again. "Yagami-kun is very much the stereotypical, ideal student. The ideal son. He is clean cut, intelligent, hard working, and dutiful, he speaks well, he thinks fast, but… he worries me sometimes. I have lived in this neighborhood for five years, I have watched people grow and change and Yagami-kun…" she paused, shaking her head. "Forgive me, I am rambling."

"No, no, please go on. What do you mean Yagami-kun worries you?"

"Yagami-kun is too 'perfect' for a boy his age. I don't believe I've ever seen a hair out of place on his head. I understand that parents sometimes have unrealistic expectations of their children, but Sachiko and Soichiro have never been anything less then loving, devoted parents, and I'm sure they would love their son as much as they do now even if he failed every class he ever took." Maria sighed, running a hand through her sunshine hair.

"I like Yagami-kun, I enjoy his company, but he is not a normal boy. Normal boys argue with their parents and siblings on an occasion. Normal teenagers go through a rebellious stage in order to break away from their parents, a natural act that allows them to eventually fly the nest and live on their own. Yagami-kun has never rebelled against his parents, at least not obviously, and I would hardly call grumping about taking out the garbage part of a rebellious phase. Normal teenagers experiment, whether it is with drugs, sexuality, food, clothing, reading material, or religion; young girls and boys are encouraged to broaden their horizons and try new things. Yagami-kun has never been interested in such a thing and seems quite content in his own world, so very different from his sister."

"Different? Different how?"

"I should not be speaking to you of this so casually, it really isn't my place to speak of someone else's problems…"

"Don't worry, I am a good friend of Soichiro, I don't believe he would have any problem with it as long as you are not displaying his familial issues on a billboard. I promise I will not blab."

She smiled lightly then tilted her eyebrows in puzzlement. "I thought you were Yagami-kun's friend?"

_'She _is_ sharp.'_ "I am a friend of Light, but I've known his father longer. We've worked together."

"Really? Are you a policeman then?"

He shook his head. "Not really, but I do make my living bringing criminals to justice." He admitted, helping himself to another heap of cookies.

She smiled. "Something of a modern Sherlock Holmes then?"

"Something like that."

"If you already have a career, why return to college?"

He didn't miss a beat. "Refreshment courses. Textbooks are always being altered, classes cover new material, new discoveries being made. I like to stay updated and online courses aren't the same as sitting in a classroom."

"That is true," Maria said, refilling her cup. "More tea?" she offered.

The dark-haired man held his teacup out. "Yes, please," he said around a mouthful of crumbs. "You were saying?"

"About Yagami-chan? Sachiko-san has visited me several times asking for advice about Sayu. She and Soichiro don't know how to deal with Sayu's rebellious phases, since they never had to deal with Light going through them. Sayu's magazines, her clothing, her make-up, the books she reads, the TV shows she watches and so on, even boyfriend troubles. I don't believe Light has ever brought a girl home, despite how popular he was in High School."

"Never?"

"Well… no, I take that back. Sachiko was over for tea the other day and mentioned a girl. I… I shouldn't say anything, Light asked his mother not to tell anyone, though she spoke to me about it, and I in turn really should not divulge such information…"

L wasn't about to let such precious information slip away.

"Please, Mashiro-san, we are very concerned about Yagami-kun. Even insignificant bits of information might help in the long run."

She lowered her eyes. "Indeed. I understand. Sachiko-san said she was a couple of years older than her son, a model of some sort, dressed in that new trend—what is it called? Gosu Rori, I think. She claimed to simply be returning a notebook Light forgot at school, but Sachiko felt there was more to it than that."

"I see." There was a pause between them as L nibbled on another cookie. "I hope you understand how thankful I am that you've told me this information. Please do not feel guilty. You have no idea how much help you've been."

Her eyes brightened. "Really?"

He nodded. "Truly. I think I have an idea of what might be ailing him now. Forgive me, though, I don't think I ought to tell you until I'm sure."

"I understand." She sighed and sat back, looking much more relaxed now. She pulled her teacup into her lap. "To be honest, I've been a little worried about him myself. He and Sayu have taken a liking to me recently, Light especially, but it's strange. If I didn't know better, I'd think he had a crush on me. The idea is ridiculous, of course, but… There's just something off."

L was unsure how to respond to that. What _was_ Light's relationship with Mashiro Maria?

"What would you do if it turned out he was romantically attracted to you?"

She looked up to meet his eyes unflinchingly. "I'd have to turn him down. Light is… no. He's young enough to be my own child. Such a relationship…"

His brow rose. "You're not _that_ old, Mashiro-san. You're only in your thirties, aren't you? I suppose if you had been a teenage mother, then possibly, but really…"

"Hideki-san," she interrupted. He fell silent, thrown off balance by the sharpness in her tone. "I think… most people have occurrences in their past that they would rather not speak about. I… I may be a faithful Christian woman now, but I am _far_ from a saint."

He bit his lip, eyes wide at the unspoken implications in her words.

"I see." He looked away, out the window. "…You know, I'm told I have a rather poor short-term memory. What was it we were just talking about? I was so distracted by the loveliness of the flowers that I seem to have forgotten completely."

A ghost of a smile hovered at the corners of her lips. "I'm not so sure myself, Hideki-san. You're right; the blossoms are terribly distracting this time of year.

"What does the younger generation talk about these days, anyhow?"

"Honestly? They all talk about Kira."

Her expression sobered, turning almost bitter. "I think Kira is a tragedy."

"A single death is a tragedy; a million deaths is a statistic." The man said a-matter-of-factly.

"Is it? In some ways I cannot help but feel that those who have been killed by Kira are, in a way, lucky. Even if they weren't ready to die, they do not have to live every day in fear of Kira. Death is a better, milder fate than tyranny."

L nodded sagely. "I have always found that mercy bears richer fruits than strict justice."

The woman snorted loudly and smothered a fit of giggles behind her hand.

He tilted his head curiously. "What?"

She shook her head, as if clearing cobwebs from her mind. "Oh, it's nothing, really. But, you see, I was once told something very much like that about raising children."

A wry smile tugged at his lips. "Indeed. I think Kira is very childish."

Now it was Maria's turn to be bewildered. "Really?"

"Yes."

"What makes you think that?"

"Do you remember when Kira killed Lind L. Tailor?"

"Who could possibly forget?" She countered with a grim smile.

"Kira obviously hates to lose. And the idea of 'killing criminals to make the world a better place' seems like a childish ambition to me. He thinks he knows how the world works and doesn't realize how much he is ignorant of. Older people know that it's not as simple as that. Also, since he apparently doesn't even need to be near his victims, he probably hasn't even felt the shock that other people have after killing someone; soldiers and the like."

Maria tilted her head and took a thoughtful sip of tea. "When you put it that way, I suppose it does make sense to think of him as childish. Indeed, it would probably affect a person much less if they didn't have to draw blood with their own hands. You never actually witness it." She stared into the depths of her teacup. "I hope L manages to solve it all soon."

He was silent for a moment, then: "So do I."

* * *

**Those with questions or concerns: please read the A/Ns first.**

_Bibliography: __(1) Death is better, a milder fate than tyranny.—Aeschylus (525 BC - 456 BC), Agamemnon_

_(2) A single death is a tragedy; a million deaths is a statistic.—Joseph Stalin (1879 - 1953)_

_(3) I have always found that mercy bears richer fruits than strict justice.—Abraham Lincoln, speech in Washington D.C., 1865_

___Maria's niece is named after Film!Light's girlfriend, Shiori Akino._

___I think this is the most talkative chapter in the entire story. And it's my favorite._

___A lot of fans think that L has Asperger's Syndrome. I disagree. One writer has L with Marfan's in his/her story (I can't remember the name of the author or the story right now, but you know who you are!), and after doing research on it, I have to strongly agree. I think Near is more likely to have Asperger's than L._

___Regarding L's nationality, Ohba said once: "I think of him as a quarter Japanese, a quarter English, a quarter Russian and... maybe a quarter French or Italian? Something like that." It really is possible to tell where someone's origins lie just by looking at their facial structures. I can't, personally, but I've met people who can (mostly police, though). It's crazy cool._

_Read review, and all that jazz,_

_Megii_


	17. Aut Viam Inveniam Aut Facium

Aut Viam Inveniam Aut Facium or "Either I Shall Find A Way Or I Shall Make One."

When Light had been in elementary school he had hit a girl. Well, not hit so much as pushed. She had been a chubby-cheeked girl with a lisp and had been extremely jealous of Light's grades. One day she walked by him at recess and "accidentally" spilled juice all over the book he was reading. Light had been frustrated and upset to near tears and had shoved her into the spring mud.

Soichiro had scolded his son harshly for his behavior, stating that it was _very_ bad manners for boys to get into fights with girls, it was rude, dishonorable, and ungentlemanly and if Light had a problem like that again he should go to an adult. Girls were to be treated with respect, no matter how rude they were and Light was better than that.

"Use your words, not your fists." His father had said.

This was the first time since that incident that Light really wanted to punch a girl.

_Misa_.

Why couldn't she just wait obediently like a good disciple? Didn't she realize the dangerous situation she was putting him in? What if his father suddenly came home? His carefully laid plans could be destroyed by her love-stricken whims!

There was nothing to be done about it now. Ever the gentleman, he invited her into his house and up to his room. The spoiled little model had to be put in her place. As he couldn't kill her, he'd have to manipulate her freedom. She had the Shinigami Eyes; if he could somehow arrange a way for her to see L, then he could kill L in an "accident." He could even manipulate Rem's affection for Misa.

It turned out that working them both over was incredibly easy. With a few well-placed affectionate gestures and clever words, Misa was practically on her knees begging for the reaper to kill L for her.

He hadn't quite expected the death god to agree so readily. He was nearly in a state of disbelief, his heart giving a throb of dark glee.

'_Just like that_…' He thought in awe.

Misa was overjoyed and quickly went off at the mouth about exchanging love-texts and how it was the perfect time of night for a romantic date.

He shut her up with his mouth. Misa squeaked in surprise before melting into the kiss. Light forced down disgust. With the model's hair floating on the edges of his eyesight, he could almost pretend the strands of gold belonged to Maria. But, Misa's stature was too small, her lips coated in sticky gloss that tasted of clay and plastic; she was very obviously, sickeningly plainly, not Maria.

Light broke the kiss, resisting the urge to toss the lace-clad woman away from him and crushed her against his chest instead. No, Misa was nothing like Maria. Maria would never wear black or such revealing lace tights. Maria didn't mar her face with industrialized products like mascara or rouge or blood red lipstick. Misa's hair was a bright, forced sunflower yellow. Not gold like Maria, and definitely not natural. Worst of all was the scent. Maria always smelled soft, like tea and herbs and birds; nothing like the overpowering fruity-flower perfume that seemed to be soaked into every stitch of Amane Misa's dress, as if she were a walking batch of potpourri.

But even so, that was no reason to cast her out. Misa was a very valuable tool for him. While not intelligent on Light's level, she was clever and mindful and she was completely and wholly devoted to him. She loved him, _worshipped_ him, and he was plenty willing to use that to his advantage.

When he finally pulled away from her, the model's eyes were distant, her cheeks flushed in a shy, blissful daze. Apparently on cloud nine, she agreed readily to everything he told her and went home.

At the door, she threw herself at him, pressing her cheek against his to whisper in his ear:

"I vow I am, and always will be, constant and faithful in my love for you, Light. Nothing you or anyone else does shall alter these feelings. I am forever loving, forever waiting, forever yearning...forever yours."

She wandered away then, pigtails bouncing, humming a childish melody. Light felt like vomiting.

Once he was back inside the house, he rushed to the bathroom and brushed his teeth viciously. White foam filled his mouth, a strong mint that nearly burned. He gagged and spat into the sink, turning the faucet on fully. He cupped his hands under the tap and splashed water over his cheeks. Water dripped off his chin as he glared at his reflection.

"What a disgusting girl."

* * *

"…stole 176 million yen from the Watteifa Company and fled the country, presumably to America. He is thought to be…"

_Andrew Cunningham_

* * *

**Those with questions or concerns: please read the A/Ns first.**

_Bibliography: __"I vow I am, and always will be, constant and faithful in my love for you, Anais. Nothing you or anyone else does shall alter these feelings. I am forever loving, forever waiting, forever yearning...forever yours." — Charlotte Featherstone, Addicted_

_Watteifa=Whatever_

_Andrew Cunningham—translated Death Note: Another Note to English. Crime is based on that translation from one language to another; the amount of money is based on the number of pages DNAN has_.

_A double update because the chapters are sinfully short and I know how that irks everyone._

_Read review, and all that jazz,_

_Megii_


	18. Beatus Homo Qui Invenit Sapientiam

Beatus Homo Qui Invenit Sapientiam or "Blessed Is The Man Who Finds Wisdom."

Light was not present at this meeting. No. Definitely not. Soichiro was impulsive enough, and though Light usually had a good hold on his emotions, there was a weakness he had when it came to Mashiro Maria. There was no need for him to be aware that the woman had been suspected as the Second Kira.

The rest of the task force sat anxiously in their seats, watching L as he crouched in his seat, sipping tea. The air was tight with tension, but the dark haired detective was unaffected.

"As you know, I recently visited the home of the Yagami family's friend, Mashiro Maria." He plunked another sugar cube into his cup. "After speaking with her extensively I have determined that…"

The men all leaned in apprehensively.

"…Mashiro Maria has nothing to do with any of the Kiras."

Soichiro didn't even bother holding back an enormous sigh, sinking back into the cushions of the couch. "Thank goodness."

L continued, "Unfortunately for you, Chief Yagami, my suspicion of Light being Kira has risen."

The middle-aged man bolted upright again. "What?"

"Mashiro-san made several observations regarding Light, that I think are not unusual for close relatives to overlook. She was surprisingly insightful."

Soichiro hid his face in his hands. "I can hardly believe it." He muttered sourly.

Matsuda had an uncomfortable expression and fidgeted where he sat. "So… what do we do then?"

L took his time in replying, popping a few sugar cubes into his mouth as he contemplated. "For now, nothing. We continue investigating Amane Misa."

Aizawa's mouth twisted unpleasantly. "I still don't see why you suspect that girl."

"Don't worry, if I am correct, and I usually am, then everything will be made clear in just a few days. We will soon have Kira in a checkmate."

* * *

**Those with questions or concerns, please read the A/N's first:**

_A double update because this is the shortest chapter ever and I'm not about to torture you with it._

_Other than that, no significant things worth noting._

_Read, review, and all that jazz,_

_Megii_


	19. Amor Et Melle Et Felle Est Fecundissmism

Amor Et Melle Et Felle Est Fecundissmismus or "Love Is Rich With Both Honey and Venom."

Light was loath to admit that L did anything to make him feel uncomfortable or awkward. Having been raised in a well-to-do household in the etiquette-loving country of Japan, he found the super-sleuth's mannerisms nothing short of repulsive at most times, brilliant mind or no. The detective was utterly strange and the residue of his memory clung to Bonsai Coffee like hot honey.

The little café had long been a favorite of Light's, but since he had taken L there, been tested about being Kira, and heard of his father's heart attack, he hadn't been able to so much as walk by the establishment without his mind darting back to that distinctly unpleasant day.

Today, however, that was all going to change, because he was visiting Bonsai Coffee with Maria. No longer would he let L ruin his favorite coffee shop; he would force the uncomfortable feeling away by replacing it with good memories with the woman he was secretly in love with.

It was Sunday afternoon again, and as was quickly becoming a habitual weekly affair, the young college student and widowed woman were taking tea together. Light entertained the thought of it being a date. As Maria decided on the various pastries and breads available, Light felt more in love than ever. No longer was it a hidden warmth within his veins: it was Venus entire and whole preying on his heart and soul. And she didn't even know she was doing it!

He forced his eyes away from her, choosing instead to stare at his reflection within his cup of coffee, lest he lose control over his actions toward the angelic female. She was commenting animatedly on the potted plants and bonsai that the café was named for. She rubbed her fingers against the leaves of a tiny red maple, smiling sweetly.

She was so wonderful, an embodiment of everything good in the world. Her thought back to the first time he saw her; _really_ saw her. What had brought her to his attention so suddenly when he had never noticed before? If anything, it seemed that his father's heart attack scare had been the trigger. If that hadn't happened, his mother would not have forced Light and Sayu to church and he probably would have never seen or truly acknowledged Maria. In the end it all came back to the Death Note; if not for that, there would have never been Kira and without Kira his father wouldn't have been so stressed and would have never suffered his heart attack.

The words he spoke to Ryuk that night at the hospital had never felt so true: "_I have never thought of the Death Note as a misfortune."_ It was the best thing to ever happen to him.

But, which had the keys of Paradise? The just, subtle, and mighty Death Note; or, the gentle, lovely, and thoughtful angel sitting across him?

Her castella cake arrived; pale and drizzled honey the same golden color of her hair. He stared at her mouth intensely as she took her first bite, her lips curving, hand lifting to brush against the curve of her upper lip—'_cupid's bow_,' he thought—in delight.

"It's so delicious!" she exclaimed, as bright as the sun, "Yagami-kun, you really must try some. This is one of the best castellas I've ever had."

"Alright," he consented.

She smiled and cut off a perfect little rectangle of cake which sat, yellow and soft, on the prongs of her fork as she moved to put the morsel on his plate. He couldn't help it; he intercepted her reach, wrapping his fingers around hers. The brightness of her eyes and lips sharpened into surprise. Hazelnut irises lowered, he pulled her hand to his mouth and bit the cake off the fork. He didn't release her until he had finished eating it.

"You are right; it is very good." Light said softly.

Maria's face became very red very fast and she wrenched her hand out of his limp fingers. She didn't say anything, apparently at a loss for words.

"Have I offended you?" He inquired.

"Yagami-kun… I…"

"Have I offended you?" He repeated.

She was silent for several more moments. Then, quietly, "No, Yagami-kun, you have not offended me. I am, however, very surprised."

The brunette nodded, fully prepared to act as if the incident hadn't just occurred.

"I am sorry I made you uncomfortable."

It was all part of his plan to make her fall for him. After this, she would be confused as to why he had done it, why he was acting as if it never happened, it would prompt her to think about him. Then, just as she would be starting to dismiss the incident, he would act out again and he would be pulled to the forefront of her mind once more. It was a flawless plan.

"Yagami-kun… do you have a crush on me?"

Light's world froze. He blinked, shocked, and he didn't bother trying to hide it.

How? How did she know? He thought had kept his feelings hidden very well, what had given him away? It couldn't have _simply_ been the indirect kiss he'd taken from her fork. That, by itself, was too small a thing to be so suspicious of, too small to pull this question from her lips.

Slowly, staring at her with thinly veiled disbelief, he lowered his coffee cup. "Maria-san, what makes you think that I am… attracted to you in such a way?"

She colored again, looking horribly embarrassed. "I… I'm not exactly sure. It's just that… I'm wrong, aren't I? I misread something and assumed that… I'm not used to—so I—I just… I'm sorry. I feel so embarrassed now. Please forget that I brought it up." Her fingers twisted on the tabletop.

"Maria-san," Light began, his expression softening as he reached across the table and placed his hands over hers. Her fingers stopped clenching and she looked up at him hesitantly, "You are a very dear friend to me. I really like you. Maybe I am just too open with my emotions and that is why there was some misunderstanding. People my age are very easy-going about showing affection these days. Please, do not be embarrassed."

She blushed further.

Light's mind was racing. Just what had he slipped up on to make her see through him? It was too early to let her know of his feelings; she would surely push him away. He had definitely not expected her to make the first move like that. It proved nothing but her discomfort with the thought of him being attracted to her. He was just glad that he had been able to divert her this time.

"I see. Yes, of course. I suppose I was just being silly." She said, nodding timidly. "A-ano, Yagami-kun, you can let go of my hands now."

He pulled away abruptly, as if stung. "Ah, sorry."

"It's okay." She reassured him.

No, no it wasn't, because now she wouldn't be reading into his actions and wouldn't question those actions and wouldn't be plagued with thoughts of him. He would have to suffer the waiting period again until he was sure it was a good time to move again. Anything he did now would just be thought of "new generation affection."

The only good thing that came of this was that it had been her idea. He had batted away her suspicions and now she would question herself for assuming and ask herself where such a thought came from.

There was just one thing wrong with her analysis. What Light felt for her was definitely not a "crush."

* * *

**Those with questions or concerns: please read the A/Ns first.**

_Bibliography: __(1) Thou hast the keys of Paradise, O just, subtle, and mighty opium!—Thomas de Quincy, Confessions of a Mighty Opium Eater_

_(2) It's no longer a warmth hidden in my veins: it's Venus entire and whole fastening on her prey.—Jean Racine_

_Castella is a very, very traditional Japanese dessert. It was brought to the country by Portuguese monks and has stuck around ever since._

_"Bonsai Coffee" is a made up name. I searched and searched, but the coffee shop Light and L visited was unnamed, so I bestowed it with the name "Bonsai" because of all the potted plants in there._

_Aw, snap! Just when Light thought he would be able to make some progress! Well, he made progress alright, just not the kind he was hoping for, and it's going to take him in an unexpected direction. We are nearing a major turning point._

_Read review, and all that jazz,_

_Megii_


	20. Cessante Ratione Legis Cessat Ipsa Les

Cessante Ratione Legis Cessat Ipsa Les or "When The Reason For The Law Ceases, The Law Itself Ceases."

**Warning: Strong Nudity Ahead And Mentions Of Masturbation**

On the nights when Light watched Maria, she was not always alone. Most of the time she was, but not always, especially after Takagi Akito's death. Her most frequent visitor proved to be her sister, Toda Erika. Other than when Maria had come running to Sachiko in hysterics, her sister was the only person Maria seemed willing to cry in front of.

And cry she did. She cried for hours and at times the sight of her wet, waterlogged eyes was too much for Light to bear and he would stroke the scepter of his passion right there under her window, hidden in her yellow Camellia bushes.

She wasn't weeping tonight, though, and as she always was when her sister was present, she was completely open with her expressions. She looked tired, and somewhat sad. Light couldn't hear what Maria and Erika were talking about as he watched them through the panes of glass, but when Erika stood up abruptly, shoving her chair topping to the floor with the backs of her knees, seemingly shouting something, Light knew that it would be a good night.

Maria allowed her sister to drag her around the house by the elbow, gathering towels and soaps and girly things into a shoulder bag before leaping out the front door.

"…honestly, Ma-chan, when was the last time you just went to one to sit and _relax_?" The older, darker-haired woman said loudly.

Maria looked nervous. "Um… years? This kind of thing isn't necessary, Eri-nee, really, the tub in the master bedroom is big enough. I…"

"It's also at _home_, and home is always full of memories that you sometimes just have to get away from. Especially _you_; especially _now_. I won't take no for an answer! We are going to a sento and we are going to have a good time!"

Light felt his heart quicken until he thought it would burst from his chest. A bathhouse. The two women were going to a bathhouse. That meant that Maria would be….

Oh, the blush he must have been sporting! His cheeks felt as if they wanted to combust, and the tips of his ears burned. Maria would be…

Naked.

Bare.

Exposed for him to see.

Her stomach.

Her breasts.

Her thighs.

Her…

A violent tremor shook him from crown to toe. In all the times he'd dreamed of her, imagined her, brought himself to the peak of desire while thinking of her, he had not once thought to imagine her unclothed. Now his mind ran rampant with the idea. What would she look like? Would she be an expanse of even, creamy whiteness, or were there hidden imperfections? Would there be a birthmark marring the side of her spine, or maybe a small, pink scar on her hip from childhood tumbles? How would the crinkle of her feet and fingers look when saturated with water, pruned? He hid his mouth behind his hands and giggled like a schoolboy.

Erika and Maria were nearing the end of the street by the time he managed to suffocate his thoughts. Deeming it safe to follow them, he pulled his sweatshirt hood over his head and jumped the fence. Outwardly, he was the picture of calmness. His hands trembled in his pockets.

He had been somewhat apprehensive about Erika taking Maria to a sento in a different district, but was suitably relieved to find that the place they went to was only a ten-minute walk. He watched them walk into the establishment and waited another ten minutes before going in after them.

He purchased a towel, soap, and locker, and waded into the men's bath after rinsing his body off. It was late, past 23:00 and though the sento would be open into the wee hours of the morning, it would soon close itself to new customers. Light was the only male in the vicinity at present. As it was early summer, the outdoor baths were open and Light found Maria and her sister frequenting that area of the bathhouse. While the indoor baths separated the male and female sides with a wall of tile, the summer area split the two areas with a simple, traditional bamboo fence. He could hear the siblings talking and occasionally giggling to themselves.

'_Maria is just on the other side of this fence_,' he thought in awe, '_Wearing nothing but… nothing but her towel on her head._' The hot water felt only lukewarm against his scalding stomach.

He searched for a voyeur's spy-hole that the bathhouse employees might have overlooked and not yet fixed. He took his time, thrilled but wanting to remain as unnoticed as possible. He listened acutely to the women's conversation.

"…was so mad! And you know how she gets when she's upset like that, she makes that really cute, funny face where her cheeks puff out and her nose crinkles and her eyes squint? Too adorable, and of course that did nothing but make her pout more."

He heard Maria sigh. "Really, you spoil her too much. Shiori needs a little brother or sister to be jealous of."

Erika laughed. "It's not as if Tatsuya and I haven't tried! I was lucky enough not to miscarry Shiori! But, no, we just haven't been able to get pregnant a second time."

"Oh, Eri-nee, I'm sorry. If only I had never…"

"Hush, Ma-chan. We were young, and who could have known what would happen? What's to say that I wouldn't have been infertile naturally? It wasn't just that; it's due in part to genetics too. I've never blamed you for anything other than stealing my nail polish; you forgive others so willingly, yet are so hard on yourself.

"Besides, we came here to relax, not to dreg up unpleasant times from long ago! Shiori is very excited about the Hello Kitty movie coming out next month. You should come with us; she's been getting onto me about seeing her 'Auntie Maria.' We're also considering having a little sleepover that night with her female classmates."

"You really do spoil her, you know."

"Says the woman who gives my baby chocolates and lollies every time she visits!"

"I am but a doting aunt; _you_ are supposed to be the responsible, cavity-paranoid parent."

Erika laughed and made a splashing sound as she moved.

Light trailed his fingers along the bamboo, at last finding an eyehole hidden behind a cluster of false leaves. Erika was standing, her hip-heavy body exposed boldly to the night air. He barely spared her a glimpse.

Maria sat armpit-deep in the steaming water, her back to him. And such a lovely back it was! Her shoulders were smooth and white like eggshells, and loose strands of sunshine hair stuck to the nape of her neck, dripping beads of glistening water between her graceful shoulder blades.

There was a noise from the other end of the baths, and though it came from the women's side, Light tore his eyes away abruptly. An employee's voice drifted over the water.

"I have a call for Toda-san! Is she here?"

Erika spoke. "I am here. I'll be back in a moment Maria; it must be Tatsuya."

"Take your time," Maria replied.

Light listened to the water splish and sploosh as Erika left the pool. He waited for several breaths before pressing himself against the fence once again. His blood was rushing through his veins as he watched Maria move through the water and, reaching up to adjust the hair piled and pinned to the top of her head, stand up.

Water trickled down her back, caressing the swell of her buttocks. Steam curled in the air, granting only hazy glimpses of the dimples of her lower back.

Light found himself… disgusted. He sank into the water, eyes narrowing as he sorted himself out. Seeing her standing in the bathhouse pool, body bare, hair trailing water, Maria seemed so much more… human. She was still beautiful, no doubts about that, but no longer did she appear as some sort of divine, untouchable angel. The golden nest of curls at the apex of her thighs hid the bay of sin and the rosy buds of her breasts were spots of filth despite the golden crucifix dangling between them.

He recoiled at the thought. No, Maria was no angel, nor had she ever been. She was human despite what illusions Light had led himself to believe, the illusions he allowed himself to believe. Maria was not flawless, was not perfectly virtuous, was not—she had been married! _Married_!—even virgin! She was just as imperfect and selfish as the rest of them, no matter what she did to try and cover it. No, she was no angel, rather, she was a siren sent to seduce him, to lead him astray from his divine path of justice.

Light clenched his teeth, jaw aching; a flame blossomed in his gut, a scorching hate directed at the female he had, only moments ago, eyed so passionately.

Why? How his image of her shattered so abruptly, so thoroughly? He had adored her so much, hadn't he? Or had he been deceived? What had the two women been referring to earlier? What sort of things lurked in Maria's past that he didn't know about?

Light felt sick.

"Ma-chan?" Erika called out, reentering the bath.

"Yes?"

"I have to go home. Shiori, it seems, had a bad nightmare and Tatsuya can't get her to calm down."

"Oh dear. I understand; you go on home. I think I'll linger and relax a while longer."

"Goodnight, Ma-chan; I'll call you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Eri-nee."

Light's mind and body were immediately on the alert. Erika was leaving. The sento was past the hour where it accepted new customers for the night. It was just he and Maria. Angry as he was, his body still coursed with desire. His eyes darkened as he thought about getting revenge on Maria for fooling him, for tricking him, for making him feel things for her that he had never felt for any other person. Those feelings were founded on nothing but lies!

On the other side of the wall, he could hear Maria humming, waster swishing around her. It was too much for Light. He was seething, boiling mad, and in his chest felt as if were being penetrated by tiny, heart-tearing shards of glass.

He moved slowly, quietly, his shoulders taut, his entire demeanor parallel to a feline on the hunt. The fringe of his hair shadowed his eyes as he crept into the women's side of the bath. Maria had her arms on the edge of the pool, chin resting on her wrists, eyes closed, humming. She didn't seem aware of him at all.

His body ached as he approached her. She would pay; oh, how she would regret making him love her.

In one swift movement, he swooped down upon her, wrapping one arm around her slender waist and clamping his other hand firmly over her humming mouth, yanking her head close to his collarbone. She inhaled sharply; jaw struggling to open in horrified shock. His lips caressed the backside of her earlobe.

"Don't scream, or I'll kill you."

* * *

**Those with questions or concerns, please read the A/N's first:**

_Yellow Camilla flowers represent longing in the Hanakotoba/Japanese flower-language_

_Sento are Japanese bathhouses that, unlike onsen, do not use hot-spring water and rarely offer inn-like services, though plenty are open until the wee hours of the morning. Instead of sitting in a hot spring, it is more like being in a giant hot tub. Many even have jets to sit up against._

_Maria's sister is named after the actress who played Film!Misa and her husband is named after the actor who played Film!Light._

_For those who find world clocks confusing 23:00 = 11:00pm_

___Do you hate me yet? Don't worry, you will soon._  


_I'm positive as heck that none of you saw this kind of plot twist! No, you expected fluff and black butterflies._

_ It's amazing how much your view of a person can change in an instant because of something, even something that is otherwise insignificant, and I could detail more notes of why and how, but explanations are only a couple chapters away as it is, so hold on to your seats. __The climax is upon us (And yes, you should read between the letters of that sentence)._

_Read, review, and all that jazz,_

_Megii_


	21. Absolutum Dominium

Absolutum Dominium or "Absolute Dominion."

**Warning: Molestation**

He could feel her breath coming in hot, quick pants against his wrist as his other hand tightened against and fondled the curve of her waist.

"You're disgusting," he hissed into the shell of her ear. She whimpered, tears falling from her eyes over the back of his hand.

"You tricked me, misled me, you deceived me, you disgusting, filthy whore! You're a god-awful siren in an angel's skin, aren't you?

He splayed his fingers across her stomach, fondled her breasts, tore the rosary from her bosom, bit and suckled the juncture between her shoulder and neck. She whimpered and quietly sobbed against his palm.

"I hate you so much, right now," he said lowly, "So much. And yet…" he dipped his down to the apex of her thighs, stroking the flesh he found there, making her cry all the harder, "You do this to me." He pressed her tightly against him, making it impossible for her to not notice his arousal. She felt unbelievably wonderful against his flesh. "I hate that you continue to do this to me, it's as if my body doesn't want to forget what I once longed for."

She made a strange snorting noise and he realized that his hand was impeding her breathing, her nasal passageways clogging with mucus. The sound was irritating.

"I'm going to remove my hand now. If you scream, I will kill you. If you try to get away, I will kill you. If you try to make noise to alert the employees, I will kill you. Understand?"

She nodded stiffly. The back of his hand was wet with tears as he slipped his fingers away from her jaw line. She gasped, sucking in precious air and loosened a half-suppressed wail of despair.

"Why?" She keened. "Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

He ignored her questions. "I'm going to make you suffer, Maria. You're going to understand how much I wanted you, and how much you hurt me." He began to move his hands, squeezing her breast in his palm, sliding his fingers through the petals of her womanhood.

"No, God, no, please don't!" She begged, but her captor was deaf to her pleas. Her head hung limply, her hair cascading over her cheekbones.

It didn't take long for her to react to his touch; though it was obvious she was struggling valiantly against her body's instinctive urges. She was whimpering, subconsciously spreading her legs further apart, centimeter-by-centimeter, as he massaged her warm core.

She was murmuring something, a prayer. "…Lord have mercy unto me, heal my soul, for I have sinned against thee…"

"I don't forgive you," He growled.

He felt her entire body stiffen and suppressed a throaty moan. He could easily imagine how perfectly wide her eyes were now.

"K-Kira," she breathed.

Light hummed deep in his chest, pulling her roughly against him, his aching manhood sliding between her thighs. He buried his nose in her hair, fondling her breasts with renewed vigor.

"How bright you are, my angel."

Her body convulsed with a sob. "Please… let me go. Don't do this…" She broke off into a sharp yelp as he pinched her clitoris harshly.

"Shut up. You certainly are no angel, are you, Maria? Angels don't have free will. But then, your body certainly is obedient, so perhaps it's not all hopeless for you, is it?"

"Why? Why? What do you want with me? Why are you…?" she cried.

"Why, you ask?" he laughed and it was a dark, hideous sound, "How can you not know? I am God and I am here to bless you with my Light, of course."

She whimpered something.

"What was that, my angel?"

"…ou monster."

Fury ignited in his chest like a firework gone wrong. Snarling he covered her mouth again and bit the cherry-colored hickey on her neck until he tasted blood. She thrashed in his grip, but despite their age difference, Light was stronger.

"I am a jealous god, Maria, just as the books say. You would do well to remember that." He whispered, relaxing his hold on her only when she gave up her struggles. He stroked her hair, lapping at the wound he had inflicted almost apologetically. "I reward those who are loyal to me and love them, but I smite the heathens, the sinners, the non-believers. I would be so soft and gentle with you, Maria, if only you stopped this foolish resistance."

Still she defied him. "You are no God. You're a pitiful, mortal mocker of the divine, the spawn of Satan, a selfish child treating human beings like ants under a magnifying glass. You will burn in Hell."

He hissed, his grip on her tightening to the point of bruising.

"Worship me!"

"God hates the sin, but he loves the sinner. You are not God!" She declared and was quickly quieted when he spun her around and crashed his lips against hers.

He ravaged her mouth perfectly, nibbling, sucking, slurping, exploring the ridges of her teeth with his tongue. He relished her moans, the fact that she was trying to hold them back making them even sweeter.

"Tell me," he began, keeping his mouth close against hers so that she couldn't focus on his facial features, "Have you been with a man since your husband died? Even once?" She whimpered, defiantly keeping silent. He slipped a finger between the folds of her cervix.

"Ah!"

"Tell me,"

"No!" She cried, "I've not! I've not so much as kissed another man! Akito-kun might have… could have… but he died…"

This information pleased Light immensely. He ravished her mouth again, groping her body expertly. "Really? Over half a decade without a man's touch, you're practically virgin all over again."

She wrenched her lips away from his. "Stop! Please! Stop torturing me, tormenting me, you evil bastard!" She sobbed. "If you're so determined to partake my flesh then rape me and be done with it, demon!"

He couldn't help it. He laughed. "Rape you? I would never do anything like that!" His voice lowered to a husky growl. "I judge men who rape. I give them heart attacks. Rapists are filthy criminals. No, my angel, I will not force myself on you. In fact, it will be you who will be crying for relief in the end."

"Never."

"We will see." He kissed her again, high off the taste and feel of her soft lips. She tasted strange; almost sweet, almost salty. '_Like sodium bicarbonate_,' he thought. She pushed against him, moaning in despair, twisting her body this way and that, but his fingers dug into her scalp, holding her painfully in place as he dug his fingers deeper into her heated body. Stray tears seeped into the corners of his mouth, making him even more gleeful and vengeful.

He parted from her only when his breath grew short, trailing wet nibbles down her neck and over her shoulders and collarbones. She gasped for air like a beached fish, her entire form trembling. Light dipped his head lower to bite painfully at the curve of her breasts.

She squeaked and bit down on her lip, squeezing her eyes shut as she lifted her face heavenward.

"My Father which art in Heaven, hallowed by thy Name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done as it is in Heaven…"

He chuckled against her skin and her voice wavered.

"G-give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our t-tr-trespasses, as we f-for-forgive them that trespass against us…"

Light paused, suddenly furious. "Forgiven them that trespass against us"? Did that mean she was forgiving him? Ridiculous! Idiotic! It was_she_ who should be begging for forgiveness from _him_!

"L-lead us not into" she sobbed, "t-te-tem-emptation, b-but deliver us" again she hiccupped, and Light slowly straightened his posture to loom over her, "D-deliver us f-from evi-evil, for thine is the k-kingdom, and the p-power, and the" she sobbed once more, "G-glory, for ever and ever. Amen."

"Who are you praying to?" Light hissed.

"God," she whispered, cheeks shining with her despair.

"I am God. I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end, the first and the last. I am God."

"No."

"Yes! I am God! And as much as it sickens me to admit it, I am a God who made the mistake of falling in love with one of his angels. But no more." He pulled her flush against him, embracing her in a crushing, passionate hold. He dropped his voice to a whisper. Even now, when he felt so injured and heartily betrayed, he could not help but still long for Maria.

"Become mine." He told her and she shuddered in his grasp. "Forget the rest of the world and worship me and only me. I would love you so sweetly, Maria, you would never want for anything, never suffer anything. Please be mine. I ask for so little, just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

She was rigid, and a small, horrified noise escaped her.

"Yagami-kun. Yagami-kun is Kira."

He nuzzled the curve of her shoulder and closed his eyes. "Yes. How did you guess?"

"Yagami-kun doesn't use conjunctions." She sobbed. "Why? Why are you doing this to me? I don't understand!"

"You rejected me before I even confessed!" He roared, pulling back so that he could see her face and she his. She recoiled in terror as his fingernails dug into her fragile skin.

"And seeing you here, so bare, like this… it disgusts me! I can hardly stand it! And yet… and yet, still I…" He smashed his mouth against hers, dominating her as he shoved her against the wall of the bath. It was a possessive kiss, as intrusive and violating as his wandering hands, and the pressure would no doubt leave bruises on both of their lips.

"I am obsessed by you," he breathed, "Ever since that day at the church, after father's heart attack. I saw you and have since not been able to think about anything else but you. You seemed so good, so pure, so angelic, the very personification of what this rotten world should be like. I wanted to see you again, touch you, know who you were, see if I would find you identical with the ideal image of you which had remained with me and perhaps shatter my dream with the aid of reality.

"Yet, my feelings only grew stronger each time I even _thought_ about you. At all events, I hoped that a new impression would destroy the first, and the first would become insupportable. When I had seen you twice, I wanted to see you a thousand times; I wanted to see you always. I waited for you under porches; I stood on the lookout for you at the street corners. Every evening I returned to myself more enamored than before!"

"Why?" She whispered, "You are crying. Why?"

And he was indeed weeping, tears dripping from his eyes to the hill of her shoulder as if he were a young child all over again.

"Because of you, Maria." He said, voice hoarse. "It's completely your fault. Say you'll be mine. Say it, and I'll make you the goddess of the new world.

She was silent for a moment, and he almost thought she wouldn't respond, then,

"I'd rather die."

He snarled, "Fine!"

He shoved his hand under the water again, and smothered her surprised shout with his mouth. He was hurting her now, he knew, but he didn't care. He wouldn't allow himself to care about her anymore; he would break her. He pressed himself between her thighs and swallowed her scream. He didn't penetrate her, however; he was no criminal rapist and she refused to give into her body's desires.

He came quickly, exhausting himself into the water behind her. She trembled and was quiet. At least he released her and stepped away, his demeanor icy. She sank partially into the water, holding back hysterics.

"If you ever tell anyone of what transpired here, I will kill you as well as your sister."

He left.

* * *

**Those with questions or concerns: please read the A/Ns first.**

_Bibliography: __(1) __Lord have mercy unto me, heal my soul, for I have sinned against thee –Prayer of Saint Ephrem_

_(2) My Father which art in Heaven, hallowed by thy Name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done as it is in Heaven, give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive them that trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil, for thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen."—Pater Noster/Lord's Prayer; Bible: Matthew 6:3-13/ Luke 11:2-4_

_(3) I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end, the first and the last."—Bible, Revelation 22:13_

_(4) I ask for so little, just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.—Goblin King Jareth, Labyrinth_

_(5)"I wanted to see you again, touch you, know who you were, see if I would find you identical with the ideal image of you which had remained with me and perhaps shatter my dream with the aid of reality…. At all events, I hoped that a new impression would destroy the first, and the first would become insupportable…. When I had seen you twice, I wanted to see you a thousand times; I wanted to see you always. I waited for you under porches; I stood on the lookout for you at the street corners…. Every evening I returned to myself more..."—Claude Frollo — Victor Hugo, [The Hunchback of] Notre-Dame de Paris._

_Come on, you can admit it: You haaaaate me right now. You _totally_ hate me, right? Right? I know Light doesn't use conjunctions, but he did for a while here because he was very, very upset. Though, he really doesn't have much right to be upset considering his actions, does he?_

_Read review, and all that jazz,_

_Megii_


	22. Acta Est Fabula Plaudite

Acta Est Fabula Plaudite or "The Play Has Been Performed, Applaud!"

_Mashiro Maria. Takes her usual shower at 18:00 and slips getting out of the tub, hitting her head on the faucet. The impact knocks her unconscious. She never wakes up. The impact triggers seizures and she bleeds to death of severe subarachnoid hemorrhaging before morning._

Light found himself turning to that page of the Death Note and reading it over and over and over again, tracing the black characters with the pads of his fingers. There were no other names written there, though the following pages were full of them. He had really written it. Maria was gone.

Wasn't love supposed to last throughout all time, like it did in books and fairy tales? Or was it really more like trains changing at random stations? He had loved Maria, hadn't he? Then how could have he had killed her? He'd felt for her so passionately before, but now he didn't feel anything for her, just a quiet, lingering nostalgia.

He wasn't even sure why he'd given her such a quiet, painless death. Other than his faded affection, there was no real reason for it, and leaving the surrounding page blank seemed almost counter-productive. Yet he just could not bring himself to mar the page with any other names; as if doing so would tarnish and blacken the memory of her.

Was it possible to love a person too much? He had placed Maria on a pedestal, and then all of a sudden he had noticed that something didn't fit into the flawless image he'd created. He had been so enamored with her, spent so much time and energy putting her in a golden light that he hadn't realized that parts of him were falling apart and deteriorated, because he'd only had eyes for her.

But… had he really? Or was it the idea of her that he was in love with?

"Light!" He heard his mother call from the other side of his bedroom door, her knuckles lightly tapping on the wood. "You should get going or you'll miss the train to To-oh!"

"Okay, Mom." He responded, waiting until her shadow had vanished before closing the Death Note. His fingers lingered on the cover as he stowed it back into its hiding place. The drawer slid closed with a soft tap.

The train ride was dull and uneventful. Light was reminded of the boring, depressing times before he had picked up the Death Note. Insignificant people streamed around him, each lost in his or her own world, unaware that Kira himself was in their midst. He wondered; if they knew, would they fall to their knees before him or flee in fear?

A flower vendor wandered around the outskirts of the university, offering bouquets and corsages to the girls that walked by. Compelled, Light approached the wrinkled old man selling the blossoms, only to pause half a dozen meters away. There would be no red spider lilies for sale; it was too early in the year for the traditional funeral flower, and somehow that was incredibly disappointing.

He turned and walked away, feeling the flower vendor's curious eyes on his back.

Takada had saved him a seat in the lecture hall, pettily interested in him as he was. He smiled and greeted her politely, as was expected of him, and focused on the professor, who jumped into the day's lesson without introduction.

"…an obsession that is actually independent of the object of fixation. The object is only borrowed as a pretext, a means, an environment, through which or in which the obsessed person can project his own eternal and essential hunger, thus fulfilling the requirements of death-the dissolution of the ego for something, anything, that exists independently outside of one's self.

"Perhaps that obsession should be controlled. At some point the most mundane catalyst, a skirt or fallen leaf, is enough to provoke a series of captivating chain reactions, while at another time much more important objects will inspire only an absurd indifference…"

Light blinked, ignoring Takada's subtle affectionate gestures as she tried to get him to look at her. The professor's words had struck a chord within him.

Had he ever really loved Maria, or had it been that he had projected his desire for good and righteous people in the world onto her, though he saw none? Had she not been at the right place at the right time, might he had projected that desire onto someone else and fallen in love with _that_ person instead? Or would those desires have not manifested at all?

It was a startling revelation and somehow enlightening. Light felt as if a weight, or perhaps a haze that hung before his eyes, had been lifted. The world snapped back into his mind with alarming clarity.

The world was rotten, filthy, and in need of him. It needed him to eliminate the criminals that plagued society and create a Utopic new world filled with only good people. And Light would be the God of that New World.

Smirking to himself, Light allowed his hand to brush against Takada's as the class ended and he made his way to his next class.

"Yo! Light-kun!"

L was waiting for him.

**END**

* * *

**Those with questions or concerns please read the A/Ns first:**

_Bibliography: (1) Is love supposed to last throughout all time, or is it like trains changing at random stops. If I loved her, how could I leave her? If I felt that way then, how come I don't feel anything now?—Jeff Melvoin, Northern Exposure, Altered Egos, 1993_

_(2)"I think you can love a person too much. You put someone up on a pedestal, and all of a sudden, from that perspective, you notice what's wrong - a hair out of place, a run in a stocking, a broken bone. You spend all your time and energy making it right, and all the while, you are falling apart yourself. You don't even realize what you look like, how far you've deteriorated, because you only have eyes for someone else." — Jodi Picoult, Handle with Care_

_(3)"The most worthwhile obsession is an obsession that is actually independent of the object of fixation. The object is only borrowed as a pretext, a means, an environment, through which or in which the obsessed person can project his own eternal and essential hunger, thus fulfilling the requirements of death-the dissolution of the ego for something, anything, that exists independently outside of one's self. Perhaps that obsession should be controlled. At some point the most mundane catalyst, a skirt or fallen leaf, is enough to provoke a series of captivating chain reactions, while at another time much more important objects will inspire only an absurd indifference." –Pham Thi Hoai_

_So tell me, just how much do you hate me now, eh? (nudge nudge nudge) You're very shocked, I know you are. But, as I stated in chapter one: this story was always meant to be canon-compliant. There is no happy ending here, not really. It was a great 6 months, writing this story, and a wonderful 1 month finally posting and getting feedback on it. I'm actually rewriting this into an original piece, though I'm still debating on whether or not I want the setting to remain in Japan or not._

_I know you have questions, so please submit them in your review or in a PM and I will address them in one final posting, along with the Soundtrack for this story (which you're going to love), as well as thanks to you all for being such great reviewers._

_Read, review, and all that jazz,_

_Megii_


	23. End Credits

End Credits

_Q: What about Maria's past?_

_A: Plot hole, I know! A thorn in my side, really, but I have to leave it as such. It didn't want to be written, and this story is front Light's viewpoint. Light did not care about Maria's past or present or about much of anything about her, to be perfectly truthful. Nothing interested him other than possessing Maria, so he did not delve into her past, and thus we do not get the details of it. Sorry! That's the way it has to be._

_Q: Are you going to write any more Death Note stories?_

_A: YES! In fact, I've got several possible stories on the brain; picking one is going to be tough. However, I have one other story I want to finish before that, so the approximate time of release is, at this point, completely unknown. In the meantime, keep a lookout for oneshots._

_

* * *

_

Soundtrack (In no particular order):

_Ave Maria_ by Sarah Brightman or Hayley Westenra

_Soldier Side_ by System of a Down

_Hellfire_ from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame

_Bad Things_ by Jace Everett

_I'm Through With Love_ by Jane Monheit

_Touch_ by Wolfshiem

_Monster_ by Meg & Dia

_El Tango De Roxanne_ from Moulin Rouge and by The Police

_Past The Point of No Return_ from Phantom of the Operas

_Addicted_ by Kelly Clarkson

_Lilium (Full Version) _from Elfen Lied

_Amazing Grace_ by Hayley Westerna

_Goodnight and Go_ by Imogen Heap

_Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance (Stalker)_ by Vocaloid (Mikuo version)

_Pretty Girl (The Way)_ by Sugarcult

_Lullabye (Goodnight My Angel)_ by Billy Joel

_Rape Me_ by Nirvana

_If You're Not The One_ by Daniel Bedingfield

_If We Kissed_ by Fiona Apple

_Love To See You Cry_ by Enrique Iglesias

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers!

Monk Gyatso, Spark10111, The Amazing Dinosaur Girl o.0, Tapidum Lucidum, .Inuzuka, Aquarius Dragon, Hanzo of the Salamander, First Lady Lestat, SkywardShadow, BelletristWordSalad, T.T24, and Cizz, you guys have all been great! Thank you so much for taking the time to read _The Aves of Maria_ and review it! I hope you all enjoyed it!

* * *

So, the story's officially over now. Done. Kaput. The Aves of Maria is finished. So you can all go now. Leave. Scram. Get Lost.

...you're still here? Come _on_, even the end credits have finished rolling! The scrolling black screen with the loopy white letters and end music is all done (or should it be a white screen with black letters, all things considered?)! _Go_!

Really now, how do you expect the janitorial staff to clean up your spilled soda and leftover popcorn if you're still sitting in your seat? Honestly, this is quite ridiculous. Do I have to chase you away with a wet mop?

Hmm, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you all are _amused_ by this! Young 'uns today! If you want to see it again that much, DVDs will hopefully be sold in the lobby sometime next year or the year after. We'll see. You could try pressing the back button twenty-two times as well!

Now get out of my theatre, you whipper-snappers! (cue mop)

~Megii


End file.
